ABC For Zevie
by InkHeart4112
Summary: They say every letter counts. They say every moment counts. What if you take the moments that really count, and base them on a letter? A series Zevie one-shots inspired by a letter of the alphabet! The word that letter starts with? You get to decide! Cute, funny, and of course Zevie! Z: Zevie
1. Avengers

**A/N: **Hey y'all! I got this idea from a House of Anubis Peddie story, hope you like it. So, each chapter will start with a letter in the alphabet (going in the order of ABC) and that letter will be like the main idea of a Zevie one shot. All the one shots won't be connected to another one unless it's kind of a two-part thing. Also, you guys should know, I'm not into writing or reading stuff where one minute people are fighting as friends and then a couple paragraphs later they say they love each other and kiss. Sorry, it's just kind of fast so don't expect Zevie to just confess their love for each other out of the blue. By the way, if you haven't watched the Avengers, scroll down to the bottom and there's a list of who's who.

**I don't own How To Rock, **_**The Avengers, **_**or any awesome actors mentioned!**

A: Avengers

[Zander]

"No way, Iron Man is _the best_ avenger there is!"

I argued, "Whatever! Black Widow all the way."

Stevie shouted back, "You just think Scarlett Johansson is hot!"

"Fine, Hulk."

Stevie yelled, "No!"

I asked exasperated, "What's wrong with Hulk?"

"He's a giant green guy in purple shorts. Basically, he's my brother getting sick after a roller coaster and going swimming!"

When we walked into the band room, Kacey was the only one there. Stevie ran up to her and questioned, "Kacey, who's the best Avenger?"

Kacey slung her purse over her shoulder and answered, "Captain America."

I sat down on the couch and asked, "Why?"

She responded, "The guy who plays him is hot. Anyways, there's a sale at the mall, it's free period, and it doesn't take a genius to fill in the blanks. Bye, guys."

She waved her hand as she walked out. Once Stevie sat down in the chair, both of us put our feet on the coffee table at the same time.

After a moment of silence, I restarted our argument. "Hulk is the biggest and the strongest while Iron Man is just a big man in a suit of armor. Take that away, what is he?"

Stevie scoffed and yelled, "What do you have against Robert Downey Jr.?"

I raised my hands in defense and replied, "Nothing. It's just Sherlock Holmes has got nothing on the Huntsman."

Stevie widened her eyes out of anger and questioned very loudly, "When did we land on Thor?"

I just as equally loudly explained, "Right after the whole ScarJo and Mark Ruffalo planet!"

Stevie sat back in her chair annoyed to death. I snapped my fingers and simply said, "Hawkeye."

She groaned and shouted, "Don't even get me started on Clint Barton! I mean, what kind of a name is Clint Barton? It sounds like the name of a future president. Tony Stark, that's a good name."

I scoffed. Stevie raised her eyebrows at me. I turned to her and said, "Tony Stark sounds like some cop name." I impersonated a deep voice, "Detective Stark, we have a ten fourteen, ten fourteen. I'm gonna need some backup."

Stevie crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "Do you even know what a ten fourteen?"

I shrugged and responded, "I'm not even sure if it's real."

Apparently, our Avengers conversation wasn't over because Stevie started up again, "Iron Man is a genius billionaire philanthropist not tin man!"

I stood up and shouted/questioned, "How many times have you seen the Avengers?"

Stevie shrugged and answered, "Three."

"Same here. Tonight, I'll pick you up, we watch Avengers, then you'll agree with me that Captain America without _his_ suit is just an old guy in a young body on steroids."

Stevie stood up pointing a finger at me saying, "Don't go there Steve Rogers."

She stomped out of the band room. Before Stevie completely walked out the door, I joked, "It's a date!"

Stevie chuckled then left. I laughed. When I turned around, I saw Kevin and Nelson standing behind the couch. I asked, "When did you guys get here?"

Nelson replied, "We were hiding behind the drum set since Kacey was in here. _So, _you have a date with Stevie!"

"It is not a date."

Kevin shook his head and made a _tsk_ sound with his tongue, then said, "That's not what it sounded like."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. While both of them were walking around the sides to sit down, Nelson was saying, "By the way, Iron Man is so better than the Black Widow and Hawkeye combined."

I groaned and leaned my head back.

**A/N: **So, that was the first one shot! If you've seen the Avengers (I haven't, but I've been dying to!), you probably understood this "chapter." If you have no clue what the Avengers is...

_**Actual Avengers: Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, Thor, Hulk**_

_**Actual Avengers' Names: Tony Stark (Iron), Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Steve Rogers (Captain) **_

_**Actual Actors: Robert Downey Jr. (Iron), Scarlett Johansson/ScarJo (Widow), Mark Ruffalo (Hulk)**_

_**Actual Avengers' Actors' Other Roles: Sherlock Holmes (Downey Jr./Iron), Huntsman (Thor)**_

So, next chapter/one shot is obviously B. Please **review your thoughts on this one shot and/or words, phrases, song titles or anything that starts with B!** However, please don't send in lame and predictable stuff like banana. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and more to come!(:


	2. Build a Bra

**A/N: **Hey y'all! So, thanks so much for all your reviews and suggestions. Quick little thing, if you're a fan of my story How To Rock A Love Story, be sure to keep reviewing so you can get those oh-so-sweet Zevie moments! So far, y'all already earned a slow dance and a kiss on the cheek. Just two more reviews and you -the best readers ever- will get a Zevie date and kiss! Onto the chapter, the topic for be was sent in buy **ZevieObsessed2012**. All the other suggestions were so great that it was really hard to choose, but I just cracked up laughing when I read her review with her thoughts on what B should be!

**I don't own How To Rock or ZevieObsessed2012's topic of B.**

B: Build-a-Bra

[Stevie]

I walked up to Zander saying, "Hey, we have to go meet up with Kacey."

Zander looked up from his ukelele, turned to the crowd of girls around him, and held up a finger indicating 'one moment.' Uke boy put his arm around my shoulder and we distanced from his adoring audience.

I asked, "How's the playing for money thing going?"

He rubbed the back of his neck answering, "Not well. All the girls keep staring, not spending. I have a total of $1.46 in my case and I've been playing for almost an hour."

I looked at all the girls. Some were staring enviously at Zander, some were staring daggers at me. I turned back to Zander, disguising an angry look in my eyes over my amused one.

I faked yelled, "You know what, you can't break up with me because I'm breaking up with you!"

Zander furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes said, "What the heck are you doing?"

I widened my eyes, pretending to look angry in front of the girls watching curiously, but really trying to convince him.

He nodded and yelled back, "Well it's not my fault you're the worst girlfriend ever! I mean, you could at least _pretend_ you care about my music!"

"It's not my fault I don't want to throw in perfectly good quarters like pathetic groupies!"

"It's not _my _fault I want a girlfriend that will support me and not just throw in quarters, but dollars too!"

I gave him a look that said, "Nice catch," but my facial expression was cold.

Immediately, the girls came rushing up to his ukelele case and dropped in ones, fives, tens and someone even through in their whole wallet.

Zander put a hand over his heart, pretended like he was going to cry, and said, "Thank you girls, but I think I need a moment alone."

All the girls nodded, mumbled, through in more change, gave him a 'call me' sign, then walked off. Once the last girl was out of ear-shot, both of us burst out laughing as Zander picked up his uke case.

While we were going down the elevator alone, Zander was complimenting, "Nice acting, Baskara. That whole angry girlfriend thing, totally boss."

I complimented right back, "Same to you, Robbins. The crying voice, on point."

We laughed again. Once the elevators opened, Kacey was already standing there smiling.

Zander whispered, "Oh no."

I groaned as Kacey started dragging through the mall by my wrist. I was dragging Zander by the button part of his flannel shirt and we both stopped when we reached the most awful store in the mall.

At the same time, Zander and I shouted, "Build-a-Bra?"

Kacey nodded smiling. Zander tried backing away saying, "Well I'll just go to a more manly store..."

I grabbed his collar and pulled him with me to follow Kacey mumbling, "If I have to face the wrath of peppy woman trying to sell underwear then you are too."

He groaned. Zander and I sat down on one of the counters while Kacey was looking at the rack of light up bras next to us.

She exclaim, "Look Stevie, they light up to neon colors!" She gasped, "Oh my gosh, this one is glow in the dark!"

I lied, "Um, Kacey, I think I'm gonna take Zander with me to look around the back."

Kacey was to fascinated in the bras to hear so we just slipped away. Zander, obviously a guy who has never been in here, asked, "Where are we going?"

I continued dragging him by his wrist to a certain destination explaining, "I've been here a billion times with Kacey so whenever she's to interested to notice, I always slip in here."

We stopped in front of a door with a sign that read, "Storage closet."

I opened the door and we hopped inside. After locking it and looking for the light switch, Zander grabbed my wrist before I could flip it and whispered, "Please don't be a room full of bras, please don't be a room full of bras."

I rolled my eyes and turned on the lights. The room was full of a few naked white mannequins with heads, boxes of bras, and a stuffing machine to... 'pad' your bra.

Zander and I sat on stools in the middle of the room with Zander saying, "This place is so weird. I mean, who needs to put padding in their bra?"

I responded, "Don't look at me, I hate this place. And hey, you are living every guys' dream! What dude wouldn't want to go bra shopping with a girl, much less two?"

Zander nodded his head and we laughed for no reason. Suddenly, we heard a woman's voice outside saying, "Sorry we have to come in here. Apparently some 2 teenage boys jammed the hose of the stuffing machine with Furious Pigeons toys."

I whispered, "Kevin and Nelson," as both of us tried to find a hiding spot. I hid in a fort of the boxes while Zander gave me a look. I tossed him a bra and said, "Use your imagination!"

He groaned and I sunk down so you couldn't see my head. When I looked back up after the door opened, a middle aged blonde woman wearing the Build-a-Bra blue uniform shirt and khakis leading a middle aged brunette in a sun dress. They stopped at the machine and...you get the idea. I looked over to where Zander was. He was standing behind the mannequins wearing the pink bra I tossed him, posing like Superman. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. After the two ladies lest, unaware of the guy wearing the bra in the same room as them, I hopped out laughing like crazy.

"You look so ridiculous!"

Zander stepped out from the mannequins and protested, "Hey, I am probably the best looking guy wearing a bra you will ever see!"

We laughed as he took off the bra and tossed it back in one of the boxes. The same woman's voice shouted from outside, "Cindy, are the new arrivals in the storage closet?"

I mumbled, "You have got to be kidding me," as I dragged Zander between a circle of mannequins. Once he turned around from pushing the mannequins closer, I realized how close we were and held my breath. Thank goodness I chewed a lot of that watermelon flavored gum. I heard the door open, footsteps, the lifting of a box, and the door shut.

I let go of my breath and said, "Alright, let's go find Kacey."

Zander smirked and replied, "I don't know, I kind of like this position."

I laughed and pushed him, making him fall back on the mannequins. I helped him up and we walked out.

While we were walking back, Zander said, "So, how about pulling a prank on Nelson and Kevin when all of us have our Movie weekend tonight?"

I asked intrigued, "What do you have in mind?"

Zander explained, "Nelson and Kevin always fall asleep afterwards, so you take a couple of Kacey's bras, I take my mom's make up and bam! Nelson and Kevin become Nancy and Kaitlyn."

I laughed and nodded. Zander smiled and planned, "Great. So, I'm going to make sure they're not shooting spit balls at each other from across the room. You can come over early tonight, you know, to plan."

"Sure."

"Cool, it's a date."

He winked and jogged out of the store just as I walked up to Kacey checking out her stuff.

She asked, "Hey, you didn't find anything?"

I shook my head and responded, "Not much pulled me in. But...Build-a-Bra has its perks.

**So if you know any movies that start with C, be sure to send those in! I'm planning on having this chapter and the next one a bit connected so you guys can have fun with the prank!(:**


	3. Crazy, Stupid, Love

**A/N: **Hey y'all! Thanks for the great set of reviews and I'm sorry for all the errors for B. I typed it up on my iPod and since it was late I couldn't check it. So, for C, I chose the movie Crazy, Stupid, Love which was suggested by LivingLovingLife and starrdreamlove. Considering two people brought it up and I've never watched it, I thought it would be interesting. However, just because your suggestion isn't the topic for C doesn't mean it won't be mentioned! Keep an eye out for the movies you reviewed for. Hope you enjoy!(:

**I don't own How To Rock, any movies mentioned, or LivingLovingLife and starrdreamlove's topic of **_**Crazy, Stupid, Love**_**.**

[Zander]

Right now, all of the band was in my basement, getting ready for movie weekend. Kevin and Nelson were pouring all the chips into bowls and soda into cups, I was kneeling in front of the flat screen TV and pulling out all the movies starting with C since we watched movies starting with B last week, Stevie was standing next to the microwave in the back and waiting for the popcorn, and Kacey was just sitting on the blue futon filing her nails.

Kevin tossed the empty barbeque chips bag into the trash bin in the corner and asked, "Hey Kacey, do you mind helping out here?"

Kacey held up her hand, showing her nails, and responded, "I would, but I just got my nails done and I have to make sure they look perfect."

There was a ring from the microwave. I heard the pop of the microwave door as Stevie opened it up, took out the popcorn, poured it in a bowl, and plopped down next to the left of Kacey. Once Kev and Nelson were done, they pulled out the neon color beanbags and sat down between the coffee table and the couch.

I spread out all the movies on the floor and called out, "Okay, our options are...Cats Don't Dance, Click, Charlie Bartlett, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Cloverfield, Camp Rock, Clueless, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Cats and Dogs, Contagion, Catch Me If You Can, Cinderella, Chronicle, Crazy, Stupid, Love, Cars, Cars 2, Charlie St. Cloud, Cheaper By The Dozen, Casablanca, Chamber of Secrets, Captain America, Catch That Kid, Christmas with the Kranks, Confessions of a Shopaholic, or Cheetah Girls.

Kevin yelled, "Cars!"

Nelson shook his head and protested, "No way! Cars 2 or Cats Don't Dance!"

Stevie rolled her eyes and stated, "I wanna watch Contagion."

Kevin and Nelson snapped their fingers at her, agreeing. Kacey shook her head and disagreed, "No, no, no. We are not watching some movie about people getting sick. We're watching Captain America."

Stevie and I both shouted, "No!" I added, "Just because you have a crush on Chris Evans doesn't mean we have to watch him go from pipsqueak to muscle man macho."

Kacey groaned and said, "Fine...Cheetah Girls or Clueless?"

All of us shook our heads at her. I suggested, "Catch That Kid?"

Stevie mumbled, "As if I didn't get enough of Kristen Stewart's bad acting in Twilight."

Kevin whined, "I wanna watch Casper the Friendly Ghost!"

Nelson shouted, "It's not even Halloween! And if we are watching a movie about a holiday, it should be Christmas with the Kranks!"

Nelson and Kevin got into a fight about Cats and Dogs or it's sequel while Stevie and Kacey were arguing about Kacey wanting to watch Charlie St. Cloud and Stevie wanting to watch Cloverfield.

I groaned and screamed, "Hey!"

The four turned to me. I ripped a paper off of my notepad, tore it into five parts, handed a part to everyone, and explained, "Right down a movie you want to watch."

I put down Click and crumpled it up. Everyone else did the same with their movie and threw it to me. I put all the papers in my hat, shook it up, pulled out a paper ball, and announced, "Alright, we are watching...Crazy, Stupid, Love."

Kacey shouted, "Yes!" while the rest of us silently groaned.

I took the DVD out of it's case and put it in. **(A/N: I'm not sure if it's already on DVD, but let's pretend it is, along with all the other movies mentioned before.)**

I grabbed the remote, got up, and sat down to the left of Stevie.

_{*Time Skip*}_

While we were at the scene where Jacob meets Hannah, I looked down at my lap. Stevie had her head on a pillow which was on my lap. Her legs were bent and her hair was covering her face. Her, Kevin, and Nelson were already asleep while Kacey was to entertained to notice. I threw my head back and shut my eyes as I felt it harder to keep them open. Then, I was asleep. That was, until, a high pitched scream woke me up. I shot my head up, almost making Stevie roll of my lap. I quickly caught her by her waist and put her in the position she was in before. I turned to Kacey and gave her a look.

She was smiling and saying, "Look! Ryan Gosling shirtless!"

I groaned and threw my head back again. I looked back up when I felt a weight lift off my lap.

Stevie was sitting upright again and leaned her head on my shoulder, drifting off again. Kacey clapped which woke her up.

"Come on Stevie! It's _Ryan_ _Gosling_."

Stevie replied, "Kacey, I've seen the Notebook. I've had enough Ryan Gosling to last a lifetime."

I looked down at the ground to Kevin and Nelson knocked out on the bean bags.

I whispered, "Stevie, did you bring the stuff?"

She looked at the guys, back at me, smiled deviously, and walked over to her bag.

Kacey looked at us and questioned, "What's going on?"

I rubbed my hands together smirking and explained, "Kevin and Nelson always prank us, and now it's time to return the favor."

Kacey raised her eyebrows. She turned to Kacey and screamed, "Are those my bras?"

I shushed her and told her, "My mom thinks you girls went home 2 hours ago!"

Stevie threw 2 pink bras, lipstick, eyeshadow, and a razor at me, which I successfully caught.

Kacey asked, "What's with the razor?"

Stevie, still smirking, turned to me with raised eyebrows. I chuckled and nodded. Both of us kneeled down beside the victims. Stevie and I turned our heads to Kacey. Kacey thought for a moment, sighed, and joined us. I handed Kacey the bras so she could put them on the guys, I handled the razor, and Stevie did the makeup. Since Kevin was wearing shorts, it was easy to see his leg air. I lightly dragged the razor across all the hair, making a Z. I lifted the leg of Nelson's jeans and did the same with his right leg hair, except making a S and K. When I was done, so were the girls. Kevin and Nelson were wearing red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, and bras over their shirts. The three of us tried to stifle our laughter but totally failed. We put the stuff away and sat back on the couch. While Kacey went to the bathroom, I high 5ed Stevie saying, "Nice work, Baskara. We should do this again sometime."

She repeated the words I told her when I asked her to help with the prank. "It's a date."

**So, I'm not happy with this chapter. I'm writing it in a rush so that might be why. Be sure to review your suggestions for D! Remember, it could be objects, movies, song titles, anything!(:**


	4. Dollar Per Kiss

**A/N: **Hey y'all! So, sadly I was just about to be finished with this chapter but my stupid laptop unplugged (it's old and not wireless) and it didn't save so I have to start all over again! Sorry for the long wait on all my stories. I've been banned from my laptop since I'm "obsessed" with electronics according to my parents. Now, onto the story. For D's topic, I chose **iannabeth9 **and **Kayleighann5**'s idea of Dollars Per Kiss. I really enjoyed thinking up how this one shot will unfold and I felt this collection of one shots were lacking romance so I hope this makes up for it. I'm not huge on romance or anything, but I hope the Zevie in this made you have a total 'Aw!' moment! By the way, this chapter might be a bit Rated T because of all the kisses but it won't go beyond that.

**I don't own How to Rock or iannabeth9 and Kayleighann5's topic of D.**

D: Dollar Per Kiss

[Zander]

After we got our wristbands to enter and started walking around the school hosted carnival, Kacey complained, "I can't believe the school is making us work on our night of fun!"

Stevie told her, "Kacey, relax. You've got it easy. You're running the fortune teller booth the whole night, meaning all you'll be doing is sitting on a chair with a crystal ball in front of you telling losers what's new in fashion while the rest of us have to walk all around this place every half hour."

"Yeah, but I can't believe the school chose Grace to be the only girl working a shift at the kissing booth!"

Nelson's head bolted up immediately. "Grace is working the kissing booth? When? What rotation?"

Kevin and I answered, "Fourth shift."

Nelson shouted, "Yes! That's my free shift. Well, I better get going before Andy gives a bunch of free food to pretty girls."

Nelson walked off to the snack booth while Kevin went the other way to the dunk tank for their first shifts.

I slung my arms over Kacey and Stevie's telling them, "Remember ladies, I'm one of three running the kissing booth so every dollar you give me from now till the end of the night will count."

Kacey used her index finger and thumb to lift my hand off of her like it was germ infected and ran off to her fortune telling tent.

I kept my arm around Stevie and asked, "What about you, Baskara?"

Stevie turned to stop in front of me and pulled out a five dollar bill.

I took it and questioned, "What's this for?"

She answered, "Five dollars to shut you up."

I laughed as she ran off to the dunk tank. While stuffing the bill into my jean pocket, a devious plan formed in my mind. I"ll just open the booth a little later...

* * *

I heard Stevie's voice yell, "Come on, guys! Show your girls some muscle and dunk this scrawny loser!"

While I was walking up to the dunk tank from behind, Kevin was booing the guy throwing tennis balls at the target and everyone else was chanting, "Dunk-him! Dunk-him!"

A few girls saw me coming and started, whispering, pointing, and giggling, making Stevie turn around. 2 seconds after she turned around, I put my hand on the back of her neck and slammed my lips to her's. After about 3 Mississippi seconds, Stevie pulled away.

She asked, "What was _that_?"

Her expression was more shocked and a bit angrier then I expected. Normally, girls would be totally in awe.

I smirked and replied, "A kiss costs a dollar. You gave me five. Keep your lips ready."

Then I walked off. I heard Kevin say, "Well...that was...You were kind of asking for that, Steves."

I stopped and turned my head over my shoulder to see how Stevie would react. Not surprisingly, Stevie stomped over to the target and elbowed it, making Kevin fall and get soaked. I laughed and continued walking over to the kissing booth before I could get yelled at for not opening it on time.

* * *

Just as I gave the last girl of my shift a peck on the lips, Tony Cardella came over and the girl walked away blushing. I chuckled at the effect I have.

Tony greeted, "Hey man, how's it going so far?"

I sighed and responded, "Pretty good. I'm just happy it's only a peck on the lips. It would take forever to wash out all the saliva in my mouth if it wasn't."

He laughed and switched places with me. A familiar face pushed her way to the front of the line and up to the booth. She slid a five over the counter.

I informed her, "Kacey, the kisses are only a one."

Kacey cracked her knuckles and said, "Yeah, but that's for doing this."

She grabbed Tony by the front of his shirt and mimicked my actions to Stevie. I laughed and started walking to the snack booth. On my way, I passed Nelson sitting in the dunk tank and Kevin hosting it. I also walked by Grace running around the temp. tattoo and color hair spray parlor like a headless chicken while Molly was calm and reading a magazine. I rolled my eyes and finally saw the snack booth. Stevie was handing popcorn and cotton candy to another couple of my familiar fan girls.

I hopped over the counter and when Stevie saw me, she yelled, "Hey! You can't just..."

I interrupted her by wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her in, and landed my lips on her's. I pulled away after 5 Mississippi seconds. Yes, I'm the dork that counts his kisses. At least now I can haunt Stevie about how many seconds she _didn't_ pull away. I smiled at her raised eyebrow expression, hopped back over the counter, and walked away smiling with my hands in my pockets.

* * *

After I saw Grace give Nelson a peck at the kissing booth, I walked around looking for Stevie. I saw her coming out of Kacey's fortune telling tent. When I was in at least arms length, I knocked her half eaten ice cream cone out of her left hand. She looked down at the ground saying, "You're paying for that!"

I leaned my head down while she was still looking at her smashed ice cream and caught my lips on her's. I felt Stevie's hand brush against the back of my neck but pull away, probably because she was deciding whether or not to put it there. I pulled away after 7 Mississippi seconds and walked away.

Behind me, I heard Kacey come out and say, "See? I told you I sense love in your future."

* * *

Even though I wasn't supposed to, I let Kevin handle the remainder of my kissing booth time for the rest of the fourth shift. Fortunately, the whole 'drummer-in-a-band' thing made some girls line up. I laughed at Kevin's expression and immediately spotted a pair of combat boots straddling a horse on the miracle go 'round. When Mr. March wasn't looking, I hopped over the fence and onto the spinning platform, right in front of Stevie and Kacey's horses.

Stevie shouted, "Are you insane? You could've killed yourself!"

For my response, I walked between her's and Kacey's horse, put my hand on her back making her lean down, and easily kissed her. Stevie's fingers brushed against the back of my neck again, but they landed on the collar of my flannel shirt.

Kacey shouted, "Aw!"

I heard Grace do the same but right after Molly screamed, "Grace!"

I felt Stevie smile through the 10 Mississippi second kiss. Maybe it was because of the Perfs, or hopefully it was because of how _amazing_ of a kisser I am. Coincidentally, I pulled away just as the miracle go 'round stopped. Considering I just kissed the girl, I decided to be gentlemen and help her off by holding out my hand. Stevie hopped off the fake horse and slapped my hand afterwards. I laughed, gave Kacey a salute like a soldier, and ran off.

* * *

"Stevie! Yo, Steves!"

Stevie turned around and groaned when she saw me. I joked, "Well that's not a very pleasant greeting, now is it?"

She sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

I smiled, cracked my knuckles, and said, "Let's pause, rewind, and play." I stepped back, put on a fresh smile, and restated, "Hey baby, got you something."

I pulled out the prize I won from the balloon dart thing and handed it to Stevie, who laughed when she saw it.

She took it and said, "A mini monkey with a shirt that says 'Supah Dupah Dope.' Of course you, Robbins, would be the one to get the prize everyone's been avoiding. Now what do you want?"

I looked past her and saw a photo booth. I smirked, took Stevie's hand, and dragged her inside of it. Stevie set the monkey in between us and leaned over to put money in. When she rose back up, I slammed my lips to her's immediately. After I wrapped my arms around her waist, to my actual surprise, Stevie wrapped her arms around my neck. After we heard the flash from the first picture, I was leaning back in the corner of the booth while still sitting with my feet on the ground even though Stevie was practically on top of me.

_Flash!_

I moved my hands up to the back of Stevie's neck while Stevie moved one of her hands to the front of my white guy's tank top.

_Flash!_

Somehow, my shirt fell off my shoulders, leaving just my white top. Thank the lord for gravity.

_Flash!_

Stevie and I pulled apart, breathing for air. Stevie hopped out of the booth before saying anything. I sighed and followed. She was holding the black and white pictures while touching her bottom lip. I mentally smiled that I was the cause of making Stevie like this. I looked over her shoulder to see the picture. The first one was of when I first kissed her, the second of when we were in the corner, the third of when our hands moved, and the fourth of when my shirt fell. I smirked, kiss Stevie on the cheek from behind, and jogged off before I could get some snarky comment or cliche movie reference out of her.

* * *

I winked at the girl who I just pecked and she left giggling. The next girl was having a fight with the girl second in line that she was really in front of her. I was about to interfere when a sight in the corner of my left eye came closer. First I saw combat boots, leading up to maroon skinny jeans, more up north was a black tank top, and then my flannel shirt over that tank top. I moved the curtain to the side of the booth over it so I couldn't see the line of girls then turned to my left.

I teased, "You're wearing my shirt. We're practically married."

She gave me a sarcastic smile and responded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, then I want a divorce. I only wore this because I was cold after I got dunked and you left this in the photo booth."

I attempted to catch her in her lie before saying, "And yet you're clothes are still mysteriously dry?"

"I changed out of them before I went in, genius."

She gestured to her wet hair and started taking off _my _shirt. She handed it to me saying, "So, my five dollars are up?"

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Depressed?"

"No! I'm glad I don't have to deal with your tongue down my throat anymore."

"You know you enjoyed it e_ach and every time_!"

Stevie laughed and looked at the ground. When she looked back up, she said, "Hope you enjoy the remainder of the carnival, Zander."

With that, she walked away. I smiled and put my shirt on. When I put my hands in the pockets, I felt something in both sides. In my left pocket, I pulled out the last two pictures taken from the photo booth. In my right, I pulled out a five dollar bill which made me smile. I looked up and saw that Stevie stopped when she was a few yards away from me. She smiled which made my smile widen.

And so the cycle starts again.

**I just love this one shot. Hope you enjoyed!** **Tell me your thoughts and ideas for E in your reviews!(:**


	5. Elephant

**A/N:** Hey, guys! So, for E, I decided to go with** XxMockingjay'sliveineveryonXx**, **hoaluvpatrome567**, **starrdreamlove**, **SupButterCup**, and** RandomReviewer**'s topic of elephants. I figured since it's a little out there, it's a great writing challenge! Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or XxMockingjay'sliveineveryonXx, hoaluvpatrome567, starrdreamlove, SupButterCup, and RandomReviewer's subject of elephants.**

E: Elephants

[Stevie]

I walked up to Gravity 5's table with Kacey greeting, "Birthday boy!"

Kevin put on the cone hat Nelson got him and turned to us as we sat down next to him and Nelson. Zander came and joined soon after, sitting on the edge and on the other side of me saying, "Happy you're-a-year-older day, buddy!"

Kevin replied, "Thank you, thank you. Hey Kacey, birthday kisses are kind of traditional with us."

Nelson, Zander and I burst out laughing at the two sitting in the middle.

Kacey, playing along, questioned, "Really? How come no one gave Nelson a birthday kiss?"

Nelson explained, "Grace popped out of my cake. Forget 16, that costed all the kisses till I'm 60."

All of us laughed. I took my juice box out of my mouth to say, "My birthday was in February and I didn't get a birthday kiss."

Zander put his right arm around me teasing, "Maybe I can give you a late birthday present, baby."

I pushed him off the bench, making everyone laugh again. Kacey, still acting, said, "That's really a tradition?" Kevin nodded. She added, "It's a stupid tradition."

Kevin shrugged and said, "Well in this case it works in my favor."

I chuckled at the total Zander quote. Kacey rolled her eyes smiling and gave him peck on the cheek. Kevin's face after was priceless! All of us laughed again except for him. I turned my head around and saw Zander sticking a giant wad of cash in his pocket.

"Wow, that's a lot of cash. How'd you get it?"

He looked at me smiling and answered, "Performing on the streets since I was a kid and saving up all the allowances finally pays off to $4,000."

All of the band except Kevin shared a glance, starting the plan, and nodded.

Kacey turned to Kevin and yelled, "Kevin! That shirt is just hideous to look at! Go change out of it now!"

Kevin looked at his shirt and said, "You go me this shirt."

Kacey shouted, "Yeah, last month! It's so out now! Go change!"

He started, "Kacey, I'm not gonna change 'cause..."

Kacey gave him the 'Perf look' and he finished, "Yes ma'am."

After Kevin was out of earshot, I spoke first.

"So we all know the plan right?" Everyone nodded. "Good, let's go through it one more time. Kacey, you'll buy the presents, I'll pick up the cake, Zander will stay at Kevin's house to hang up the decorations, and Nelson will distract Kevin. Everyone still got it?"

Nelson replied, "Yes, _Monica_."

I gave him a look while Zander was asking, "How come I have to be alone in Kevin's basement?"

Kacey answered, "It'll be harder for you to flirt on Kevin's big day if you're alone."

Zander joked, "Kevin's mom is a pretty attractive..."

I punched him in the shoulder before he could even think about finishing.

Kacey laughed and asked Nelson, "What does Kevin want for his birthday?"

Nelson sighed and responded, "He said he wanted an elephant."

I questioned, "An elephant?"

Nelson nodded and repeated, "Yep, an elephant. I asked him, he said he wanted an elephant named Kevin."

Kacey shook her head and said, "I'm pretty sure that's over the $30 limit."

I pulled out my wallet saying, "Alright, everyone chip in for the cake and _realistic_ presents."

I tossed a twenty and a ten to the middle of the table, Nelson slid across three tens and a nickel, Kacey threw in a fifty like it was nothing, Nelson added 4 quarters plus a dime and 7 pennies to his donation, and Zander tossed a twenty to the pile.

I turned to him and coldly commented, "You have $4,000 in your pocket and you chip in a twenty?"

Zander raised his hands up in surrender explaining, "Hey, I need $3,800 for the new ukelele I've been dying to get since I arrived at Brewster."

Nelson asked, "What do you need the other $180 for, then?"

Zander smirked and replied, "I like to treat my ladies."

I gave him a look and pushed him off the bench again.

Zander pulled out more money and held up another twenty saying, "Alright, now that's 40. Stop pushing people!"

* * *

All of Gravity 5 applauded after Kevin blew out all of the letter candles that spelled out his name.

Kacey looked around Kevin's elephant decorated basement and whined, "Why couldn't we have a real party?"

Zander rolled his eyes and explained, "Kacey, you've got to learn that with Gravity 5, we don't care about big parties. As long as we have each other."

I sarcastically commented, "Thank you for that very cliche statement, Zander."

All of us laughed. Nelson cut the cake and all of us were eating it until Kevin's mom came in.

"Sweetheart, you have to see this!"

All of us followed her upstairs and out into the backyard. I widened my eyes at the enormous grey animal with floppy ears and a long trunk. Kevin and Nelson immediately ran over to the front of the elephant while Mr. Reed was examining it from the side.

Kacey shouted, "This must've cost a fortune!"

Kevin's dad replied, "According to the delivery man, it was only $3,950!"

Kevin, hopping up and down with Nelson, exclaimed, "Thanks so much, mom and dad!"

Mrs. Reed stated, "Oh, it wasn't us. Apparently, it's courtesy of the zoo. His name is, coincidentally, Kevin."

Kacey went inside to grab her camera, mumbling something about rubbing this in Molly's face. I spun on the heels of my boots to turn to Zander and smirked.

He looked at me and questioned, "What?"

I pointed to Kevin and Nelson climbing the ladder to sit on the elephant saying, "You caused that smile, pretty boy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I turned back to him and responded, "So there's someone else in the world that had almost $4,000 and knew Kevin wanted an elephant named after him? Oh, and where's that $3,800 ukelele plus the $160 for your_ lady_?"

Zander sighed, rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, and explained, "My uncle works at the zoo and since they were closed for tonight he let me borrow Dumbo over there for the _very _cheap price of $3,950 and the oh-so-_amazing_ job of cleaning his house for the next month."

I nodded, then did the math in my head. "If the elephant was only $3,950 and you donated $40 for the cake and presents, what'd you do with the other 10?"

Zander pulled something out of his pocket saying, "I told you I like to treat my ladies."

He handed me a ring with a little ukelele on it. I brushed my hands over the strings and heard it actually make a sound.

I put it on saying, "A ten dollar ring?"

"Ten bucks for the supplies, I actually made it." I raised my eyebrows. He continued, "Okay, so one of my fan girls made it."

I joked, "Oh, yay. I get to imagine a screaming girl when I wear this."

We laughed and I turned back to Kevin and Nelson who were sitting on the elephant while it was walking around Kev's backyard.

I told him, "You made him really happy."

Zander shrugged like it was no big deal. I stood on the tips of my toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Zander looked at me and asked, "What was that?"

I shrugged and answered, "That was for caring about someone other than yourself."

He smiled, put his right hand behind my neck, and leaned in. Just as we were an inch apart, a high pitched voice said, "Aw!"

I mumbled, "Great timing, Kacey."

I turned my head around to see Kacey with a camera in one hand and the other hand over her heart.

She apologized, "Oh, right, sorry!"

Then she ran off. I turned back to Zander saying, "You know, I like monkeys..."

Zander cut me off by laughing and crashing his lips to mine.

**So, that was E. Not my best, but I hoped you like it! Every review counts, y'all! I love reading about your thoughts, what you think will happen, and what you thought about of the one shot inspired by the odd topic. Be sure to tell me what you want to see for F! Remember, it could be shows, movies, objects, anything starting with F!(:**


	6. Five

**A/N: **Hey guys! So, I have the best, and I mean _the best_, readers in the world! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, put this story and me on alert, found a place for us in your favorites, and for just checking it out! Since I got so many amazing ideas for F, I decided to surprise y'all by giving you not one, not two, not three, not four...but _**five**_one shots for F! You read it right, _**five**_**. **But hey, if you only wanted one you can just pick out of the _**five**_amazing ideas sent in from readers! Anyone know what the letter of this chapter and the first letter of _**five**_have in common? Sorry if one of your topics didn't get picked. I picked the ones that either really caught my eye or no one else thought of, even me. Oh, and just to clear up, **these one-shots aren't connected**. None of them are. A has nothing to do with E, D has nothing to do with B, and every one shot in this chapter aren't connected either! Except for B, C, and maybe some other letters in the future, they're all separate! So, here they are!

**I don't own How To Rock, the amazing TV show **_**Friends**_**, Shark in the Water by VV Brown, or any of the **_five_ **topics in this chapter. **

**I**. F: Friends (**SoulSurferfan116**)

[Zander]

_Home Room: Mr. March -Room 217_

Before I could finish the rest of my schedule, I bumped into someone, making my paper and the person's books fall to the ground and get mixed up.

I apologized, "Sorry," while I bent down and helped them pick up their stuff.

I raised my eyes and saw a girl trying to gather up all of her papers. She had brown hair a bit below her shoulder, with some of it tucked behind her left ear. She was wearing a Motor City ripped shirt, denim shorts with ripped black tights under, and black combat boots.

When she looked up and saw me, she sneered, "Hey new guy, mind helping and not staring?"

I chuckled and picked up a History book, a Chem. book, a green journal, and some music sheets with notes and lyrics already written on them.

"You like music?"

When she snatched them out of my hands, I realized she had already picked up the rest of her stuff and was standing.

I stood up while she was answering, "Doesn't everybody?"

I looked at her and replied, "Not like this."

She handed me my schedule saying, "Judging by the ukelele sticker on your schedule, I'm guessing you do too?"

I snapped my fingers and shouted, "Finally! Someone who knows the difference between a ukelele and a guitar."

She laughed and started walking pass me. Even though I was supposed to see the principal so he could assign me a "buddy," I jogged after the girl.

I asked her, "Who do you have for home room?"

Still staring ahead of her, she replied, "Mr. March, same as you."

I joked, "Ah, so you found me so interesting you decided to take a look at my schedule."

She protested, "I thought it was my sheet music!"

"So you admit you write songs!"

"You got that from a misunderstanding?"

I chuckled and questioned, "So, I'm obviously new..."

She interrupted, "Obviously."

I rolled my eyes and continued, "Why don't you tell me the who's who around Brewster High?"

We stopped outside at a table in the far corner of all the others where I guess you eat. She sat down and dropped her books on it.

I sat across while the mystery girl was explaining, "The Barbie dolls at that red sparkly table in the middle are the Perfs. Most popular, most selfish, and the most cruel clique you will ever see. Over there, in the middle, is the leader, Kacey Simon. Unless you want to be her little pawn, avoid her. She thinks she's so all that, you need a _ticket_ to look her in the eyes. Then there are the typical meathead jocks, nerds, Goths, skater boys, and the rest of us outsiders that, according to the Perfs, don't _deserve _a clique name."

After catching a glance at the "Perfs," I smugly asked, "What are you and your friends?"

She put down her pencil and finally looked me in the eyes. She responded, "My best friends are Kevin and Nelson. We'd be classified in the music loving outsiders. In other ways, there the Joey and Chandler at BHS."

I laughed. "And you are?"

She smirked and replied, "75% Phoebe, 25% Monica."

I teased, "You a clean freak and bossy?"

She threw a pencil at me, I think smiling. When I caught it and looked her in the eyes, she answered, "I like to take care of my friends."

I put my arms on the table and questioned, "Would I be considered one of those friends?"

She mimicked my arm action and replied, "I hardly even know you."

"You know my home room teacher is Mr. March, I love the ukelele, and I'm new. We're practically BFFs." She rolled her eyes but I saw her small smile. "Alright, I'm Zander Robbins, and you are?"

She joked, "A girl who's not giving her name to a stranger."

We laughed. I told her, "Maybe we could get to know each other better over a movie and...you look like a Chick-Fil-A kind of girl."

She raised her eyebrows and asked, "Are you trying to ask me out?"

I smirked replying, "I'm doing more than trying, baby."

She raised her eyebrows, gathered all her stuff, stood up, and was about to walk away. However, she said, "Alright. We'll talk in Mr. March's class."

She started walking down the hall we came from. I called, "Hey, I didn't catch your name!"

She turned around smirking and told me, "Don't worry. I didn't give it to you."

She turned back around and walked away. I laughed and got up to see the principal. When I stepped out from the bench of the table, two guys wearing Furious Pigeons shirt came over, each of them putting one of their hands on my shoulders.

A nerdy one with swifty, blonde-brown hair said, "Dude, you just had a once-in-a-lifetime experience."

"What?"

His friend with drumsticks in his pocket explained, "You just had the pleasure of asking out Stevie Baskara and _surviving._"

* * *

**II**. F: Fudge Food Fight (-food fight- **ZevieObsessed2012** -fudge- **SupButterCup**, **TRIX19**, **HighTopsRAwesome**, **Neon Ninja**, **hoaluvpatrome567**, **starrdreamlove**)

[Stevie]

"Remind me again why we bought out the whole fudge section at the store?"

Zander answered, "Simple. Nelson and Kacey like brownies, we know how to make brownies, it's their birthday."

I groaned and continued stirring the mixture of brownie mix, water, eggs, and other stuff Zander put in here.

I whined, "My arm hurts! How come you have it easy?"

"Hey, you try licking every single envelope for their birthday invitations!"

I shot back, "I'd love to!"

Zander rolled his eyes and walked over to me and the bowl.

He literally wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, picked me up, turned around, and set me down saying, "Never let a woman do a man's job."

I punched him in the arm and went to sit at the stool next to the counter. I reached over next to the toaster and grabbed the Scotch tape.

Zander questioned, "What are you doing?"

I ripped off a piece of tape and replied, "Closing these invites without getting paper cuts on my tongue."

"Kacey will get mad if she finds out you're taping her invites instead of licking them."

"Kacey's getting a facial while Kevin's driving around like a tourist to find the specific presents she wants and we're working our butts off with the dessert and envelopes. I'm pretty sure Kacey won't say anything if I have my fist down her throat."

Zander continued stirring and mumbled, "Aren't we on the cranky side."

I rolled my eyes. Zander came over with the bowl in his left hand. He set it on top of all the invitations.

I started out asking, "What are you..."

Zander interrupted by tipping the bowl over and having all the chocolate spill on my lap. I hopped out of the stool. I narrowed my eyes at him and saw the bowl of melted chocolate in the giant blue bowl at the far end of the counter. I plunged my right hand in it, lifted up the fudge dripping fist, and aimed right at him.

"You wouldn't, Baskara."

I raised my eyebrows and ran my chocolate hand through Zander's hair.

When I was done, he stated, "This. Is. War."

I ducked when he chucked a handful of chocolate at me. I ran into the kitchen, scooped up as much chocolate as I could with two cupped hands, and threw it at him. Zander moved to the side but still got some of it on him. I laughed right before he got one of the bowls of fudge and dripped some of it over my bare feet. I grabbed the other bowl and just started picking up some chocolate and chucking it at him. That was, until, Zander used the remainder of the chocolate in his bowl to tip all over my head. I shrieked while he just laughed. I used my right hand to hold my bowl and my left hand to pull out the collar of his shirt. Before he could move, I poured some of what was left in the bowl down his chest. When I was done, I slapped his stomach to make sure the cold chocolate really got him and used what was left to splash at him.

Zander shook his head and said, "You know what I have the strongest urge to do, Stevie?"

"What?"

He walked closer to me saying, "Give my best friend a giant hug!"

"No Zander, don't you..."

I was cut off by a pair of arms picking me up and spinning me around. When Zander put me down, even though we were both soaked from head to toe in chocolate now, we both bursted out laughing and telling each other how ridiculous we look.

"Hey, you've got fudge on your lip."

Knowing for a fact where he was going with this, I said, "Well, a gentlemen would help a lady out."

Zander walked closer to me saying, "Then allow me."

Right after "me" left his mouth he crashed his lips to mine. Cleaning the fudge off, of course.

* * *

**III**. F: Frank (**LivingLovingLife**)

[Stevie]

"Spill it!"

I protested, "No! Kacey there's nothing to spill."

Kacey picked up my bass from my lap, put it on it's stand, and explained, "Yes, there is! You've been too lost in thought to even realize you're daydreaming at lunch, playing your chords late, and not even slamming people! Either you're mentally sick or..."

Kacey smiled. I furrowed my eyebrows and questioned, "What?"

She rubbed her hands together and finished, "You're in love."

I widened my eyes and shook my head. "No I'm not!"

Kacey nodded excitedly saying, "Yes you are! it's so obvious! I can't believe I didn't see the signs earlier! The daydreaming, the nicer personality, the talking in your sleep..."

I interrupted, "I don't talk in my sleep!"

Kacey sat down on the couch next to me, put a hand on my shoulder, and replied, "Sweetie, I heard you mumbling about Taylor Lautner when you were taking a nap yesterday. You. Are. In. _Love_. So, who's the guy?"

"No guy, there is no guy."

Kacey widened her eyes and whispered, "It's a girl?"

I yelled, "No! I'm not in love with a guy or a girl or any other living thing!"

Kacey opened her mouth to say something but there was a crash outside of the band room in the hall.

I stood up asking, "What was that?"

Kacey shrugged. "Probably just a nosy person eavesdropping. You probably already scared them off. Now, come on, tell Ms. Kacey everything."

I sighed, sat back down, and started explaining, "Okay, there's a guy..."

Kacey squealed and questioned, "What's his name?"

I rolled my eyes and continued, "His name is..._Frank_. Yeah, it's Frank. I'm not in love with him or anything. I just...really, _really_ like him."

"Why don't you ask him out?"

"I don't know. He's been one of my best friends for a long time, and I don't want to make it awkward."

Now even more fascinated, Kacey pestered, "What's he like? Frank?"

I crossed my arms, huffed as I sat back, and told her, "He's...he's very..._different_, you know? With every guy there's something good and something bad. With him, with_ Frank_, there's not one ounce of bad. He's nice, smart, funny, and, you know, he's kind of cute and all."

Even though I quieted down on the last part, Kacey still heard and awed. I rolled my eyes.

Kacey asked, "Is he into music?"

I nodded and replied, "Frank has good taste. He plays the guitar, piano, and other stuff."

What I wanted to say was, "Yeah he listens to rocking bands most people don't even know about, is boss at the guitar, great at the piano, and loves the ukelele."

Kacey put on her Dr. Phil face and said, "Why don't you just tell Frank you like him?"

"It's just not that easy. He's got girls writing his name on their hands and in their journals while I'm just one of the guys."

"Well maybe Frank is just too shy to tell you he likes you."

I scoffed. "Doubt it. He's got so much confidence I'm surprised his huge ego hasn't blown him up. Besides, it's just a small crush. I'll get over it."

_{*Time Skip*}_

I walked into the band room after lunch greeting, "Hey Zander."

Zander looked up from the neck of his ukelele and said, "Zander? I thought my name was Frank."

* * *

**IV**. F: Fladoodles (**SupButterCup**)

[Stevie]

"Favorite color?"

I easily answered, "Yellow. Favorite animal?"

Zander replied, "Monkeys. Favorite movie?"

"Um...Right now it's Rock of Ages. Coldplay or Green Day?"

"Green Day. Cello or violin?"

"Cello. Back to favorites."

Zander nodded and asked, "Favorite...type of chips?"

I snapped my fingers and responded, "Fladoodles."

Zander furrowed his eyebrows and questioned, "Fla-what?"

I explained, "Fladoodles. They. Are. Amazing! My dad used to bring them home from his business trips. They're like a parody of cheese doodles except so much better!"

I guess now curious, Zander asked, "Used to? What happened?"

I shrugged. "I guess the store my dad got them from just stopped selling them. It was a very difficult loss."

Zander chuckled. I added, "I swear if I had three wishes, my first wish would be to have at least one more bag of Fladoodles."

Zander sat up straighter saying, "Really? You like them that much?" I nodded. He continued, "So, how would you react if you got some?"

"I'd probably be the happiest you'd ever see me, but that's not going to happen. One of my brothers went looking for them once, and all he brung back was a bag of Cheetos."

Zander nodded and continued strumming his guitar.

_{*Time Skip*}_

"_Baby, there's a shark in the water. There's something underneath my bed. Oh, please believe I said. Baby, there's a shark in the water. I caught them barking at the moon. Better be soon. High in the sky, the song that I'm singing. A sweet little lie, I cry..."_

VV Brown was interrupted by a knock on my window. I turned to it and saw Zander sitting on the strong branch of the tree next to my house. I switched back to the YouTube tab, pressed the pause button, climbed out from under my covers, and walked over to open the window.

Zander climbed in while I was saying, "Are you insane? It was okay during the day, but my parents and half my brothers are asleep! Do you not remember what happened when my oldest brother almost caught you sneaking in?"

Zander protested, "Hey, he didn't see me."

I responded, "Yeah, but the window was open so I had to lie and say I was about to sneak out! I was grounded for a month."

"Relax. I just came by to drop off something."

He handed me a brown bag then climbed back out the window.

I opened up the bag while walking over to the window and pulled out a bag of chips. Fladoodles.

I questioned, "Where did you find these?"

Zander shrugged and answered, "I looked them up on Google and read that they were in some gas station in Bakersville." **(A/N: I have no clue if Bakersville is real or not in California, but let's pretend it's far away from where they are.)**

I widened my eyes and asked, "You drove to Bakersville just for chips?"

He laughed and corrected, "I drove to Bakersville to see that look in your eyes. You said you'd be the happiest if you had a bag of these in your hands, so mission accomplished. You know, it cost a lot for those chips and the gas to get there..."

"You want money for doing something nice?"

Zander raised his eyebrows and gave me a look. I quietly groaned, leaned out the window, and kissed his cheek.

When I pulled away, I said, "Goodnight Zander, and thanks."

I pulled down the window, but he put his hand on the sill before I could completely shut it.

He joked, "What do I get if I buy you a whole box of them?"

I laughed and shooed him off.

* * *

**V**. F: Fireworks (**TRIX19**)

[Zander]

"Oh come on, Zander!"

I shrugged Nelson's hand off my shoulder and replied, "I'll just stay behind and write some songs or something."

Kacey shouted, "Zander! Come on, it's the 4th of July, the school's hosting a thing where we can sit out and watch the fireworks, and the rest of us are going!"

I responded, "Sorry, Kacey. I just don't want to go."

Kevin questioned, "Why do you hate fireworks so much? What, are you scared of them?"

I sighed and explained, "My dad proposed to each of his wives the same way. That way was through fireworks."

Stevie looked at me saying, "So you hate fireworks because your dad proposed 4 times through fireworks?"

I corrected her, "3 times not counting my mom. Besides, fireworks are so stupid. They're just stupid, colorful, loud explosives. Where's the substance? The essence, the message?"

Nelson asked, "So you think fireworks are pointless?" I nodded.

_{*Time Skip*}_

I fished my phone out of my pocket and stopped the vibration by picking up the call.

"Hello?"

Stevie's voice rang over the line. "Hey, are you still in the band room?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She commanded, "Go out to the front of the school, where they're showing the fireworks."

I started saying, "Stevie, I told you I don't want..."

She interrupted, "Robbins, get out there right now or I'll tell the rest of the band you didn't have your first kiss till you were 15!"

I hopped off the couch and walked out to the front of the school saying, "First off, it was 15. Second, why am I..."

I stopped at the sight of all the students laying on towels on the ground and looking at the sky. I looked up and saw a blue firework go up.

"Stevie, why am I..."

She interrupted _again_, "Just keep looking at the sky."

I responded, "How did you know I was..."

One of those firework messages you see in romance movies caught my eye before I let the rest of the words come out of my mouth.

_Zander Robbins, _

_will you go out with me?_

Stevie's voice told me, "Good. Now look forward."

When I did, I saw Stevie standing next to the place where they were launching the fireworks.

Still on the phone, she questioned, "What are your thoughts on fireworks now?"

I looked at the fading message in the sky, back at her, and replied, "Maybe some of them aren't so pointless after all."

**Yay, got that all finished up! So five one shots all in one chapter! I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written. No lie, this took up seven pages on WordPad. For the last one, I put Stevie sending out the firework message because in the movies, the guys always do something like that. Please tell me what you thought of the five** **and remember to review your ideas for G!(:**


	7. Genie

**A/N**: Thanks for the amazing reviews and great suggestions! I'm so glad y'all liked the five one shots in just one chapter. If you haven't already seen it, check out Lulu Antariksa's instagram or Twitter and look at the picture of her and Max on a motorcycle for Love Story! It's so incredibly cute that I smiled when I saw it! Anyways, I chose **SoulSurferfan116** and **Kayleighann5**'s idea because as soon as I looked over the reviews before writing this, I immediately had an idea when I read their's! **HolaReader2001**, that's a great idea! I'll try to fit that into one of the letters where I pick a topic that can match the sort of idea I have in my mind. Thanks for the suggestion!

**I don't own How To Rock or SoulSurferfan116 and Kayleighann5's topic of G.**

G: Genie

[Zander]

_Ding dong!_

I got off the couch, set my guitar on it's stand, and walked over to the front door.

I shouted, "Who is it?"

A very familiar and sarcastic voice called, "Phoebe Buffay, now open the door, _Tribbiani_!"

I laughed and opened the door to see Stevie holding her skateboard in her right hand.

She let herself in saying, "Happy birthday, pretty boy!"

I shut the door mumbling, "The one band member that remembers."

When I turn around to face Stevie, she has a hat in her left hand. She put it on my head.

I told her, "You really didn't have to buy me anything."

She responded, "Oh, I know. I just stole that from my brother's room."

I chuckled and questioned, "So, what are you doing here?"

She smirked and answered, "We are celebrating."

I started, "Stevie..."

Stevie interrupted, "Come on, Zander! You got me this skateboard for my birthday, and on your's you're sitting alone at home. The least I can do is take you out."

I sighed, looked at the hopeful and happy gleam in her eyes, and nodded.

Stevie disappeared into my kitchen while asking, "So what do you wish you could have for your birthday?"

I thought for a moment. "Um, maybe a new ukelele."

"What happened to your old one?"

I explained, "My brother used it as a plate for sushi."

"Ew."

"I know. It still has that smell on it."

"Not that. Ew to raw fish."

Stevie came back, except this time with my car keys.

She grabbed my hand, opened the door, and dragged me out.

I shut the door behind me and asked, "Where are we going?"

Stevie tossed her skateboard in the bushes of my front yard and hopped into my yellow, old, rusty buggy.

I stepped into the passengers seat while she was teasing, "This car is so much like Ren's in Footloose."

I replied, "Har, har. How come you get to drive?"

She looked at the rearview mirror and started backing the car up questioning, "Do you know where we're going?"

"No."

"That's why."

The whole car ride we listened to the radio and sang along, just like we always do when I give Stevie a ride home. Finally, the car stopped. Stevie and I hopped out and faced a brick walled, small, store.

I read the sign, "Bernie's Pawn Shop."** (A/N: Totally stole this from Rags.)**

Stevie grabbed my hand again and dragged me inside. I groaned until we entered.

A man behind the counter exclaimed, "Stevie! Wow, it's been almost_ 24 hours_ since you were last here!"

Stevie laughed and introduced, "Bernie, this is my friend Zander, the guy I was telling you about."

Bernie stuck his hand out and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, Zander."

I shook his hand saying, "Nice to meet you, too."

When I retrieved my hand, Stevie told him, "It's his birthday so I'm taking him to check out some of your ukeleles."

"Well, you know where to find them."

Stevie nodded and dragged me around pieces of furniture, a cool old piano in the middle of the room, and a moose head.

I joked, "So you talk about me?"

"I talk about everyone from Gravity 5. Don't flatter yourself."

I scoffed. She stopped, making me stop behind her. There were guitars standing on the ground, two basses hung up on the wall, and a cello in the corner.

I mouthed, "Whoa."

She chuckled and slid out a chest from underneath a table. When she opened it, I immediately widened my eyes and kneeled down next to her.

Stevie asked, "Which one do you want?"

I picked up the ukelele strapped to the inside top of the chest and started strumming.

"This one, definitely."

Stevie shut the chest, stood up, grabbed my hand again, and walked back to the counter. She handed Bernie the ukelele that she took from my hands. He pressed some stuff on his cash register and said, "Okay...$150."

I raised my eyebrows and asked, "For one used uke?"

He explained, "Of course not. This is combined with Stevie's tab."

I looked over to Stevie who was fishing out cash from her pockets.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She responded after taking out a twenty, "Paying." I opened my mouth to say something but she added, "Don't even try to protest because I'm not letting you pay on your birthday. Even if you do pay, We both know I'll just come back later, pay with my $150, take back your's, and slip it back without you even noticing. Besides, this is _with_ the birthday discount."

Bernie took everything Stevie put on the counter, counted it, then handed me the ukelele in it's case saying, "Here you go, and happy birthday."

Stevie called, "Thanks, _Bernard_," as we walked out.

Bernie chuckled as we stepped back onto the sidewalk.

When both of us were back in the car and driving, I said, "What part of 'you don't have to buy me anything' do you not understand?"

Stevie responded, "Come on, Zander. I'm your birthday genie. What's your second wish?"

I sighed, bit my cheek as I thought, and told her, "It's stupid, but ever since I was a kid I've always wanted to be at two places at once."

Stevie smirked, turned her head to me, then turned back to the road.

I mumbled, "Oh, boy. This should be fun."

I turned to radio back on and we continued doing what we were doing before we got to the pawn shop. After about 10 minutes, Stevie parked the car in front of a deli. When we got out, I followed her inside.

She greeted some guy behind the counter, "Hey, Bruce."

"Bey, Steves. What's up?"

"Nothing. Hey, can I borrow the keys to the double door?"

The tattooed and pierced guy nodded, took off his dog tag chain, and tossed it to Stevie. She caught them and motioned for me to follow her. We walked down a hall that smelled like meat and stopped in front of a door with a sign that said, "Do Not Enter!"

I asked, "Why do you call it the double door?"

After I heard the click the sound he door made when it was unlocked, Stevie explained, "It's the double door because when you open it, it leads to the salon right beside here."

She opened the door and I saw a pink room filled with woman in chairs getting their nails done.

Stevie waved to an old lady sweeping the floors saying, "Hey Connie."

The lady smiled and waved back. Stevie pulled my arm so I was standing in the doorframe. She pushed my feet with her's so one was in the salon while the other was in the hall.

She smiled and announced, "You are now in the salon and the deli." I gave her a confused look. She groaned and added, "You're in two places at once."

* * *

I hopped out of the car after Stevie pulled into my driveway. We walked inside the house, still empty, and walked into the kitchen for food.

Stevie snapped her fingers and stated, "I forgot, you still have one more wish left."

An idea popped into my mind. I smirked, walked closer so I was barely an inch away from her, and asking, "So I can wish for anything and you still have to grant it?" Stevie nodded. I continued, "Alright, then. I wish for a kiss from my best friend, a.k.a arguably the coolest girl ever."

Stevie smiled and asked, "Who might that be?"

I stepped a bit closer and said, "The genie I'm about to kiss right now."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. After a few long seconds, we pulled away.

Stevie, with a small smile, asked, "So, what did you think about your birthday?"

I replied, "The best, so far. I can't wait to see what my birthday genie has in store for me next year."

Stevie laughed, put her right hand on the back of my neck, and kissed me. Man, I love birthdays.

**Hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas for H, be sure to review them!(:**


	8. Hey

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews and ideas everyone! All of them were so great it was hard for me to choose. I decided on **SoulSurferfan116**, **AllyouneedisLove49887 **(Be sure to wish her a late happy birthday!), and **SupButterCup**'s suggestion. It was along the border of 'Hi' and 'Hello, my name is.' In this chapter, it's basically the 5 ways Zevie (could've) met.

**I don't own How To Rock or SoulSurferfan116, AllyouneedisLove49887, and SupButterCup's topic of H.**

H: Hey

_Party_

[Stevie]

I groaned as Kacey dragged me by my wrist through her house.

I whined, "Kacey! Can't I just stay in your room and watch TV?"

Still walking, Kacey responded, "Come on, Stevie! You need to _socialize_! What better way to do that than at your best friend's party? Plus, there are loads of cute guys! Ooh, I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a slice of Tony Cardella pizza."

I laughed as Kacey let go of my wrist and walked away. I looked around Kacey's mansion. Even over the music, a sound caught my attention. I turned to the source and saw a guy sitting on the stairs with a ukelele in his hands.

I walked over to him and greeted, "Hey, not the life of the party?"

I sat down on the step his feet were on as he replied, "Parties like this aren't really my scene. I'm only here 'cause my friends Kevin and Nelson practically kidnaped me. What's your excuse?"

I answered, "My best friend's the host."

He gave me a fake sympathetic look. I laughed.

I stated, "I've never seen you around here before."

He put down his uke and explained, "I just moved here from New York."

He stuck out his hand and added, "Im Zander. You are?"

I shook his left with mine saying, "I'm Stevie."

He smiled and responded, "Well then _Stevie_, hopefully I'll see you around."

~How To Rock~

_Parents_

[Zander]

I whipped out my phone when I felt it vibrate.

1 New Message: Kevin

I pressed the OK button.

_Hey bro, how's the party thing?_

I pressed Reply.

_Bored to death. This isn't even a party, more like a thing for adults in suits to brag about their kids._

I put my phone in my coat pocket as my dad introduced me to one of his coworkers. While they were talking about stocks or something, my phone vibrated.

_Hahahaha! Maybe it'll turn around._

My mom called, "Zander, honey!"

I looked up and saw her and my dad talking with another couple. A girl, probably their daughter, was standing in between them. Even though she was hot, what caught my eye was what she was wearing: A dress with little skulls, a beanie, and combat boots. Definitely different. I replied to Kevin while walking.

_It just did. Text ya back later, dude._

I put my phone in my pocket and approached my parents and their friends.

My dad introduced, "Kyle and Marie, this is my son Zander. Zander, this is my coworker Kyle, his wife Marie, and their daughter. Apparently, she attends your new school.

The girl's mom suggested, "Why don't you two talk over there?"

The girl and I walked over to the corner.

I told her, "Hey, I'm Zander."

She responded, "Hi, I'm Stevie. So, are you just as bored as I am?"

I widened my eyes. Normally girls would die for the chance to dress up and talk all snooty.

I answered, "So bored, the only thing entertaining me is my phone and this uncomfortable suit."

She laughed. "I know how you feel. I can't believe some girls wear dresses _willingly_, and at least you have your phone. The only way I could get out of heels is by handing over mine."

I laughed.

~How To Rock~

_Smoothie _**(A/N: Kacey's a snob in this chapter because she's a Perf, just a heads up for don't like Kacey being rude.)**

[Stevie]

I plunged the blue straw into the strawberry banana smoothie and walked out from the counter. Just as I was a few steps away from the customer, Kacey Simon and her little Perf-ettes walked in.

I groaned, stopped walking, and asked, "What do you want Kacey?"

The queen of snobs replied, "Is that any away to treat a customer? By the way, beanies? Totally last winter."

The blonde Grace agreed, "Yeah, totes last winter."

The second meanest Perf, Molly, shouted, "Grace!" She turned to Kacey and told her, "I'm so sorry Kacey! She didn't..."

Kacey held up her hand, telling Molly to be quiet. Shocker, she did. Note the sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Loserberry, if your done insulting the fashion world, I'd like a smoothie before my mouth dries out."

I joked with a pouting face, "Right because I'm sure all of us would hate to see your perfectly glossed lips wrinkle."

Kacey gave me a look, took the smoothie out of my hand, and sipped it as her and her "friends" walked over to a table. I groaned, walked over to the strawberry banana customer, told them we had to get more strawberries from the back, and walked back over to the counter. Kevin, another Danny Mango's, handed me the blueberry smoothie I requested. I thanked him and walked over to the ukelele guy with his hat and a pair of sunglasses covering his face. Not-so-surprisingly, Kacey was already sitting at his table, batting her eyelashes and flirting. I rolled my eyes and stopped to hand him his drink. Due to my bad luck and clumsiness, I tripped on something and the smoothie fell out of my hand.

Kacey, even though none of the smoothie landed on her, backed her chair away from the table and stood up screaming, "Loserberry! What's wrong with you?"

The guy, surprisingly, chuckled and normally stood up smiling and saying, "It's totally my fault. I shouldn't have left my ukelele case there."

Kacey told him, "You don't have to take the fall for _juice girl_."

The guy responded, "Kacey, I would say it's been a pleasure meeting you, but I don't lie."

I laughed. Kacey gasped and stomped back to her table. I grabbed some napkins from the table and pressed them against the stomach part of his guy tank top saying, "I'm so sorry."

He chuckled, took off his leather jacket, hat, and sunglasses, set them on the chair Kacey was sitting ono, and replied, "It's okay, totally my fault. I normally get to know a girl before I let her clean smoothie off of me."

I laughed. He lifted my hands off of him, grabbed the napkins, set them on the table, let go off my hands, stuck out his right one, and introduced, "I'm Zander."

I wiped my hands on my pants, shook his right with mine, and said, "I'm Stevie, a.k.a. the klutz that just spilled your drink on you. Sorry about that, again."

"Well, maybe you could spill some soda on me at the movie we're seeing tonight."

~How To Rock~

_Zombie_

[Zander]

I called speed dial 1 and held the payphone **(A/N: Shout out to iannabeth9 who suggested Maroon 5's Payphone lyrics as an idea! I'm obsessed with that song too!) **up to my ear as I waited for my stupid cousin to pick up.

"Hello?"

I shouted, "Nelson! Where the heck are you? Kevin and I have been worried sick!"

Nelson responded, "Sorry, dude. The blood/juice was half off! Isn't Kevin with you?"

I answered, "No, he went to get some food. Just hurry up before some kid attacks you with a fake chainsaw and you hind behind a poison ivy bush!"

"It was _one time_!"

I rolled my eyes and put the payphone back. When I turned around, a green gruesome and wrinkled face with red eyes and fangs was right in front of me. I yelped and jumped back.

The face laughed and stated. "Wow, you're easy to scare."

_It_ took of it's mask and I saw the pretty eyes matching to a pretty girl. Weird, most girls don't go to parties where people are dressed up as terrifying monsters.

I told her, "Nope, you're just scary."

She laughed again and said, "I'm Stevie, pleasure to scare you."

I chuckled and said, "I'm Zander, pleasure to be scared."

"So, _Zander_, can I interest you in some brains?"

~How To Rock~

_And the one way they did..._

[Stevie]

When I walked into History, it was totally silent. Everyone was staring at some new guy standing at the front. Since Kevin and Nelson both used to be totally new, in this position, and now my best friends, I decided to help him out.

I walked to my seat saying, "This isn't Degrassi, he's not some weird beast."

As soon as I sat down in my seat and said that, everyone immediately continued what they were doing before.

The guy walked over, pointed to the desk in front of me, and questioned, "Is this seat taken?"

I shrugged and answered, "Take it. It's not like Mr. March notices anyways."

The guy sat down, turned to me, and said, "I'm new, obviously. The name's Zander."

"Stevie."

**Hope you enjoyed that! Totally inspired by 5 Ways They Met by Echo101, a House of Anubis story. Just 5 different ways Stevie said, "Hey," to each other. Any ideas for I? Keep reading and reviewing!(:**


	9. I Should've Kissed You

**A/N: **Hey y'all! So, I just double checked Chapter 13 of Love Story and after this I'm going to work on Chapter 14. I'm on a writing roll/spree so expect quicker updates! Since I'm just in love with One Direction, I chose **ashleyxbiebermusic** and **Rusher5erDirectioner**'s idea of 1D's song I Should've Kissed You. If you've never heard it before, I highly suggest it! It's a great song about, obviously, regretting that you didn't kiss a certain person when you had the chance to. This isn't a song-fic or anything. The one shot was just based off of the song.

**I don't own How To Rock, I Should've Kissed You by One Direction, or ashleyxbiebermusic** **and Rusher5erDirectioner's topic of I. **

I: I Should've Kissed You

[Zander]

"_Is you heart taken? Is there somebody else on your mind? I'm so sorry, I'm so confused, just tell me: Am I out of time? Is your heartbreaking? How do you feel about me now? I can't believe I let you walk away when, when I should've kissed you. I should've, I should've, oh, I should've kissed you. I should've..._"

I threw a baseball I found under the couch at the radio, making that stupid One Direction song shut up and possibly the radio to break. Kacey walked in just as I buried my head in my hands from my major headache.

She asked, "Hey sleepy, what's wrong?"

While she was sitting down on the arm of the couch, I explained, "I had to listen to my sister sing that awful song about not knowing you're beautiful by that stupid foreign band all night."

Kacey gasped. "Are you talking about One Direction? I love them!" She started dancing and singing, "_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your_..."

I groaned before she could finish. Kacey gave me a weird look. I'd give myself a weird look too if I was acting like Stevie on one of her days.

She questioned, "Are you sure that's the only reason you didn't sleep last night? What's up?"

If there's one modern day cupid at Brewster High, it's definitely Kacey Simon. I sighed, leaned back on the other arm of the couch, flattened my legs out, and explained what happened...

_~*Yesterday Afternoon*~_

"_When you stood there, just a heartbeat away. When we were dancing, and you looked up at me. If I had known then, that I'd be feeling this way. If I could replay, I would have never let you go."_

I interrupted, "Stevie, as much as I _truly love_ hearing your voice, do you mind not singing that?"

Stevie laughed. "What, you hate One Direction?"

I replied, "I don't _hate_ them, I just don't like them. They're not my type of music."

"They're not mine either, but this is my favorite song. Come on, I heard you singing along to One Thing when it was on the radio."

I protested, "I was humming to the good beat!"

She rolled her eyes and we gathered out stuff to go to class. While I was already out from Gravity 5's lunch table bench and had just swung my ukelele case to my back, Stevie was getting up. Being her clumsy self, she tripped on one of the legs of the bench. She probably would've fallen flat on her face if I hadn't grabbed her elbows with my hands.

After barely two seconds, she stood up by herself casually, smiling, and saying, "Thanks. I really need to work on my balance. Zander, you okay? I'm the one that tripped."

I shook my head and responded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

_~*End of Flashback*~_

As soon as I was finished, Kacey started interrogating, "Was there a spark? Did you feel something tingly? Did she? Have you talked since?"

I sighed at the result of me telling Kacey something personal. I ran my hand through my hair and answered, "All I know is that even for that split second that I looked into Stevie's eyes, it was like that One Direction song she likes."

Kacey questioned, "Tell Me A Lie?" **(A/N: My favorite song!) **I shook my head.

"Save You Tonight?" I shook my head.

"More Than This?" I gave Kacey a thumbs down size.

She suggested, "I Should've Kissed You?"

I nodded. Kacey shouted, "Aw! You wished you kissed her!"

I sat up and told her, "Kacey, you can't tell Stevie about this! You can't tell anyone!"

"Zander! You wished you kissed your best friend, doesn't that tell you something?"

I mumbled, "It tells me that I hate that band even more."

Kacey sighed, rolled her eyes, and walked away singing, "I should've kissed you."

* * *

After rehearsing Go With Gravity, Move With the Crowd, and Only You Can Be You, Nelson, Kevin, and Kacey packed up their stuff and left. Stevie and I, however, had to stay later to work on what we were going to sing at our gig next week and our new song. I slung my guitar over my shoulder so it was on my back and walked over to Stevie as she just took off her bass and kneeled down to turn off her amp.

"So, miss Stevie Baskara, what should our new song be about?"

Stevie stood up and faced me while quietly singing, "_Every morning when I leave my house, I always look for you. I see you every time I close my eyes, what am I gonna do?"_

I groaned at the annoying song lyrics. She took my hat off my head, put it on herself, and told me, "Hey, Kacey told me you had to talk to me about something."

I mentally regretted my decision to tell Kacey. Looking into Stevie's eyes, it was clear she wanted an answer.

I sighed and asked, "Remember yesterday when you almost tripped at the lunch table and I caught you?" Stevie nodded. I continued, "Well, ever since then, all I can think about is the fact that I should've kissed you...but I didn't."

Stevie slightly widened her eyes but returned them back to normal. She responded, "Wow, okay. So, since you didn't do it _then_, maybe you should make up for it...now."

I raised my eyebrows and stepped forward. Stevie took the next step, and next thing I know my lips are on hers. When we pulled away, Stevie looked at the ground, then at me, and smiled.

She asked, "So, what's your opinion about One Direction now?"

I laughed. "Well, I guess they aren't that bad."

**Thoughts on that? Be sure to send in suggestions for J and check out Lulu Antariksa's new cover of Bubbly by Colbie Caillat!(:**


	10. Jealous of Justin

**A/N: **Thanks for all the super nice reviews and great suggestions! Before I start with the story, I literally just made a Zevie YouTube video with the song What Makes You Beautiful. I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out, my YouTube name is InkHeart4112. Love Song is tomorrow! Anyways, I chose **QueSera**, **DDR326**, **XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**, **hoaluvpatrome567**, **Rusher5erDirectioner**, **SuperboyRules**, and **xEmilyHeartsx** idea. Either they suggested Justin Cole, Jealous(y), or both.

J: Jealous of Justin

[Zander]

When I shut my locker and turned around, Stevie had just walked down this hall reading a book in her hands.

I slung my left arm around her as soon as she got close to me saying, "How's my favorite girlfriend doing?"

She rolled her eyes smiling as I took the book from her hands and carried it with my free one.

She asked, "So, how did your fan girls take the news that you're no longer single?"

I answered, "Some thought I was already taken, but they still cried. Then the ones that thought _I_ was their boyfriend just broke down."

She mumbled, "You give yourself _way_ too much credit," and put her right arm around my waist.

I laughed and questioned, "So how did the guys crushing on you accept the fact that you now have a boyfriend?"

"You mean the ones that aren't scared of me?"

I joked, "Guess that makes me fearless."

Stevie rolled her eyes. We went out to the cafe kissing while still walking side by side.

When we reached the table, Kacey interrupted, "Okay I thought it was cute you two are dating now but I don't need to see it."

We pulled apart and sat down. Kevin asked, "Can't you two date without the kissing?"

Nelson added, "Yeah, no one wants to see it."

Stevie responded, "Then don't look."

Just to annoy them, I opened up Stevie's book and held it to cover both our faces as I pressed my lips to hers. Kevin and Nelson groaned as Kacey commented, "Aw and ew!"

* * *

"Zander! Zander! Zander! Lover boy!"

I bolted up and saw Nelson and Kevin standing I front of me.

I swung my feet off the couch and rubbed my eyes saying, "You know I was having a really good dream."

Kevin replied, "We know. You were kissing the pillow."

Nelson questioned, "So, who was the dream about? It obviously put you on Cloud 9."

Even though I love these guys, I can't tell them I had a dream about dating my best friend.

I stood up lying, "Um, Emma Stone."

They nodded understanding. When I looked around, I saw Kacey sitting on the chair.

I asked, "Where's Stevie?"

Kacey put down her phone answering in a flirty tone, "Getting her game on."

She at the window on the door. Surprisingly, Stevie was standing here with her back to us while Justin Cole was in front of her. Justin opened his mouth to say I think ask her out, but he saw me staring, stuttered out something, and stumbled away. Stevie turned around, saw me, and stomped inside.

She shouted at me, "This whole week Justin's tried talking to me and every time he's sees you and runs away!"

I stood up saying, "Well it's not my fault he's a coward."

Stevie widened her eyes and yelled, "What's wrong with you?"

I shouted, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is my best friend is turning into Kacey!"

Kacey commented, "Hey!"

Stevie loudly asked, "Why do you care if I'm hanging out with other guys?"

I blurted out, "Well when I ask you out you can't be flirting with other guys!"

Stevie and the rest of the band widened their eyes. Kevin shouted, "She's the pillow!"

I rolled my eyes and mentally punched myself for saying that.

Stevie questioned, "What?"

I bit my cheek in and explained, "I don't like sharing."

Kacey walked up behind me and whispered, "Act fast before Stevie punches someone."

I looked at Stevie and asked, "Steves, will you _please_ go out with me?"

Stevie raised her eyebrows and finally said, "Yeah, okay, sure."

I nodded. "Sure. Okay."

Stevie nodded and slowly walked out.

After we heard the clacking of her boots disappear, Nelson stated, "That was...weird."

Kacey sat down and said, "She chose the short, rock-n-roll, cocky, band mate over the tall, smart, rich, athlete. You two must be _in love_!"

**Not a big fan of this one. I changed the idea of this one shot about three times. Okay, so I didn't want to bore you guys with this at the beginning, but I've got this prediction on Love Song tomorrow. You guys know how in the promo, Zander sings, "**_**You're my lady**_**" then reaches for his dog? I had this daydream that instead of **_**lady**_** he sang, "**_**You're my Stevie**_**." Anyone think that maybe he just changed Stevie to lady because he saw her and Kacey snooping through his song book? It could be either lady, Stevie, or Kacey...Try singing that line except with Stevie and you'll see what I mean. Anyways, be sure to review your thoughts and ideas for K!(:**


	11. Karma

**A/N: **Lets cross our fingers Zevie shippers for Love Song tonight! Even though I don't think it's a good idea for HTR to have a couple this early in the series, I really want the song to be about Stevie! Now, all I can sing is, "_You're my Stevie._" Anyways, I'm really happy about this chapter because my name's **K**ristina. So, for K, I chose **GertiePie **and **Rusher5erDirectioner**'s idea because as soon as I saw it, I had this whole thing planned out in my head. I'll save another boring author's note for the end. For now, enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or GertiePie and Rusher5erDirectioner's topic of K.**

K: Karma

[Stevie]

I was tuning my bass when Zander came into the room wet from head to toe.

I put my bass on it's stand laughing and asked, "What happened to you?"

He took off his flannel shirt and explained, "It started raining just as I walked outside."

He tossed me the shirt and I put it in a plastic bag, then handed him all his extra clothes he keeps here, just like the rest of us. With all the clumsiness and messy stuff that happens with Gravity 5, we keep some clothes here just in case. Kacey, however, was too stubborn at first, which is why she walked around with purple paint from Art on the butt spot of her white pants all day a couple weeks ago.

Zander started taking off his guy tank top while I stated, "It's your karma."

He was finally bare cheated and put that shirt in the plastic bag asking, "You actually believe in that stuff?"

I replied, "I'm not the one soaking wet, now am I?"

I somehow found myself staring at his six pack. None of the band has ever seen Zander shirtless considering when we go swimming at Kacey's house, he always where's a guy tank.

Zander turned to me replying, "Okay, karma expert, how do I..." He smirked and teased, "See something you like?"

I threw one of the couch pillows at him and shouted, "Do you want help on your karma or not?"

He sighed, put on his extra shirt, and said, "Um, Steves, I'd kind of like to change my pants in private."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, leaving it partly opened so I could still hear what he was saying.

I leaned back on the wall in the hallways questioning, "What mean things have you done all day?"

I heard a zipper and Zander respond, "Um, I made fun of Mark Hornswoggle."

"Mark's so nice, how could you make fun of him?"

"Come on,_ Hornswoggle_? How can you_ not_ make fun of him?" **(A/N: No offence to anyone that somehow does have the last name Hornswoggle. I got this from Friends.)**

I replied, "Okay, _Chandler_. That's probably why it started raining when you walked out. What else?"

I heard another zip and Zander call, "I told Kevin and Nelson Furious Pigeons: Wild West was better than Furious Pigeons: Space."

"You know how much they like the space one! Hurry up so we can fix your bad luck."

As soon as I finished saying that, Zander walked out in dry clothes but wet hair. We walked down the halls in silence until Zander bumped his head on the fire extinguisher.

I joked, "That's for making fun of Furious Pigeons: Space."

-HTR-

"Mark!"

The ninth grader stopped walking down the hall and turned to me and Zander as we stopped in front of him.

He greeted, "Hi Stevie," he turned to Zander, "Hi _meanie_."

Zander scoffed. "Meanie? What are you, four?"

Right after that came out of his mouth, some really big guy in a jersey ran down the halls, bumped into him, and made Zander fall on the floor. I helped him up and gave him a look.

Zander turned to Mark and apologized, "I'm so sorry for making fun of your name, Mark. I mean, Hornswoggle is a really cool last name. It's like a viking's name or something. Besides, Robbins? What kind of a name is that? It's like the bird or Batman's sidekick."

Mark narrowed his eyes at Zander then slowly nodded. "Okay, apology accepted."

When he walked away, I told Zander, "See? Wasn't that nice?"

He replied, "Yeah, sure. Is my karma gone now?"

I answered, "Nope. We still have to make up for all the other things you did. Come on, but keep your distance. I don't want any of your bad karma rubbing off on me."

-HTR-

After Zander bought Kevin and Nelson a new Furious Pigeons game, ran into a door, apologized to Katie for hitting on her in front of her boyfriend, tripped four times in the same hall, gave Kacey money for new boots since he ruined her other ones, sat on his ukelele, and apologized to the lunch ladies for criticizing their food, Zander and I were walking back to the band room.

I was saying, "There. You are now _free_ of bad luck."

Zander stated, "There's one more thing I need to fix."

"And what's that?"

He stopped walking, turned to stand in front of me, put his hands behind my neck, and pressed his lips to mine. Instead of pulling away, I kissed back.

When we pulled away, I questioned, "What was that for?"

He explained, "I haven't told you that I really like you. So my karma was I had to spend the whole day with you and not kiss you. I just made up for it."

I joked, "So the cocky one learned the lesson that when you do nice things, nice things will hit you right back like a boomerang."

Zander smiled and responded, "Maybe I should do nice things more often."

I smiled back. "Maybe you should."

**So, that was K! Hope you liked it! Be sure to review your suggestions for L and watch How To Rock A Love Song tonight!(:**


	12. Lobster

**A/N: **So, in celebration of Love Song tonight, I'm giving y'all two chapters in one day! Before I get to the idea I chose, I literally made a Twitter about a half hour ago. I already made my own Twitter at the beginning of June, but now I made an account just for you guys! If you have a Twitter, follow inkheart4112 to get all my story updates and upcoming news! Anyways, I chose TRIX19's idea because of two reasons. First, her idea was only suggested once which was by her so it was very original. Second reason is this chapter was originally a one shot I was going to post separately from this story, but I thought it would fit with this so why not just make it into one of the chapters? {**IMPORTANT, READ THIS!** So, to add onto this very long note, I've got good news! Lulu Antariksa recently tweeted a picture of herself/Stevie in an upcoming episode, How To Rock Cee Lo Green. In the picture, she's the only one on stage, her bass is in her hands, and there's a mike in front of her! I seriously think this means Stevie will be singing alone in this episode! Also, Max Schneider has a new cover with Savannah Outen of We Are Young by Fun.}Okay, I'll bore you more at the end. Enjoy!

**I do not own How to Rock or TRIX19's topic of L. **

L: Lobster

[Stevie]

When Kevin and Nelson sat down at our lunch table, I questioned, "Did you know it's a known fact that lobsters are, like, bound together?"

Everyone turned to look at me strangely. I explained, "I'm serious. It's like when they meet their spouse they're soul mates forever. You can actually see an old lobster couple walking down the beach holding claws."

I made circles with my index finger and thumb on both my hands and chained them together. All of us laughed and continued eating.

Kacey pushed her tray away from her, set her left elbow on the table, put her chin on her palm, and said in a dreamy voice, "I hope I find my _lobster_ soon."

Zander groaned. "Uh oh, we lost her again."

Nelson added, "This is like the fourth time this week!"

Kevin got his hands ready to clap in front of the dreaming girl's face, but I told him, "Let's just leave her like this for awhile. A silent Kacey equals a happy band."

The guys nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, we already shifted to the subject of monkeys ruling the world.

Kevin was saying, "So, all of us would live in a forbidden ape city where giant gorillas would _force_ us to go to the school, and instead of buses there would be school vines..."

A very familiar voice interrupted, "Um, sorry to interrupt. Stevie, can I talk to you?"

I turned to the familiar face of Justin Cole and joked, "You _can_."

Justin laughed and restated, "_May _I talk to you?"

I nodded and got up from the bench. We walked over to the Perf table area.

Justin asked, "So, I know it's a long shot you'll say yes, but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe catch a movie with me on Saturday?"

I turned around to make sure no one was behind me, looked back at Justin, pointed to my chest, and questioned, "Me? You want to go out with _me_?"

Justin amswered, "Yeah. You're really...cool, and cute."

I pushed my hair behind my left ear and responded, "Um..."

Before I could finish, my phone beeped. "Sorry."

Justin nodded and said, "It's okay, you should probably check it."

I smiled at his chivalry, pulled my phone out of my pocket, and checked my new message.

_From: Nelson_

_G5 emergency, ASAP! Don't finish your sentence. Hurry back!_ _Oh, can you ask Justin for some party invites?_

I rolled my eyes, looked back up at Justin, and told him, "I'll get back to you on that offer."

He smiled and walked away. I walked back to the table practically floating.

When I hopped back into the bench and sat down, Kacey was singing, "Stevie found her lobster."

I guess my dreamy expression and wide smile woke her up from her daydreaming.

Still smiling, I quietly replied, "I don't even know if I'm going to say yes, yet."

Kevin, Nelson, and Kacey gave me a, "Yeah, sure, whatever," unconvinced look. I rolled my eyes and turned to Zander.

I asked, "What, do you have an opinion about my personal life, too?"

He put his hands up in surrender/defense saying, "You do what you want to do, Steves."

"Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, the only one that won't go all gossip girl on me."

We laughed and started talking about free period/rehearsal.

-HTR-

After practicing Go With Gravity, Last One Standing, Good Life, and Move With The Crowd, Kevin and Nelson went to their video game club meeting while Kacey went to the bathroom.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and prepared to leave to give Justin an answer, but Zander stopped me by saying, "You're actually going on that date with Justin Cole?"

I nodded. "I've put some thought into it. He's probably the only jock that _isn't_ a meathead."

I turned halfway to leave until Zander told me, "Don't go on that date with Justin."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. "What?"

He put his guitar down and walked behind the couch so he was a few steps away from me. "Don't go on that date with Justin."

I crossed my arms and questioned, "Why?"

He stayed silent. I repeated, "Zander, why shouldn't I go on that date with Justin?"

Zander shrugged. I interrogated, "What, everyone else can be happy but I can't? I'm too bitter to actually have _fun_ outside of the band?"

Zander answered, "No, Stevie, that's not it. I just don't want you going on that date with him."

"Give me one good reason I should tell Justin no."

He looked down at his shoes. I replied, "That's what I thought."

I turned around and stomped to the doorway. I was almost out the door when Zander called, "Because you're my lobster!"

I stopped walking, turned around, and asked, "What?"

He explained, "Don't go on that date with Justin...because you're my lobster."

I dropped my bag on the floor and walked forward so we were still behind the couch but we were far enough that it looked like it was between us.

Zander looked at me and continued, "Lately, I've been thinking about you. I've been thinking that, if we were lobsters, I'd want you to be the claw I hold as we walk down the beach. I'd want you to be my lobster soul mate. I'd want _us_ to be bound together. You might believe that someone like Justin Cole is your lobster, but I really believe that you're mine."

I walked one step closer and asked, "What about all your fans?"

Zander stated, "It's always been you, Steves."

I bit my left cheek, stepped one step closer, then said, "Okay."

Zander raised his eyebrows. "Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay, I won't go on that date with Justin."

Zander stood up straighter. He questioned, "So, Stevie, are you busy Saturday?"

I answered, "Yeah, I am. You see, I have a date with my best friend."

Zander smiled and said, "Tell me about him."

I walked closer to him saying, "He's pretty cool, thinks he has a lot of _swag_."

Zander laughed. I added, "He's a ukelele playing, music lover, super nice, cool guy. Plus, he's kind of cute."

"Kind of cute? He seems _very_ handsome."

I chuckled and stopped walking when I was right in front of him. Zander leaned in for a kiss, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

I smirked and whispered, "I don't kiss on or before the first date."

I turned around, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door, leaving Zander laughing.

**I hope you liked that little one shot. Be sure to review your thoughts, suggestions for M, check out Max Schneider and Savannah Outen's new cover of We Are Young by Fun, and watch Love Song tonight!(:**


	13. Mistletoe

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! Who watched Love Song last night? I thought the Kavin moments were really cute, but I'm a bit disappointed at the lack of Zevie ones. Also, as much as I hate to say it, I know the show doesn't follow the book as much, but I think it'll have Zacey instead of Zevie. At first, when I found out Stevie wasn't in the original book, I thought, "Okay, they didn't just put Stevie in there as a motherly figure. She has to be put in there so she can get together with Zander." However, after seeing that major Zacey moment towards the end of the episode, I mentally cried because I've never seen Zevie talk like that. Bit depressed, but there's still some hope! If you have a Twiitter, follow me (inkheart4112) for story updates and upcoming news! Anyways, I chose **hoaluvpatrome567**, **xEmilyHeartsx**, **Rusher5erDirectioner**, and **XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**'s suggestion. I already thought of writing this as a one shot around Christmas a few weeks ago, but why not get into the holiday spirit now? Enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or hoaluvpatrome567, xEmilyHeartsx, Rusher5erDirectioner, and XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx's topic of M.**

M: Mistletoe (This doesn't have anything to do with Justin Bieber's song.)

[Zander]

Nelson and Kevin whined, "Zander!"

I chuckled and told them, "Sorry guys, but I'm not telling you who I'm in love with."

Kevin shouted, "At least give us a hint!"

I sighed, thought for a moment, then replied, "You know what? I'll do better. Tonight at midnight, when the mall lights up the tree and it's officially Christmas, I'll kiss the girl I love under the mistletoe. Which mistletoe, you have to figure out. Okay?"

They nodded and muttered, "Fine."

We stood up from the table, walked out of the food court, and went into Danny Mango's. Kacey was already there, talking to Stevie who was blending something behind the counter.

Before we walked in, Kevin and Nelson yelled in unison, "Wait!"

I mumbled, "How do you guys do that," as I turned around to look at them. "What is it?"

Instead of answering, they took something out of their back pockets. It was a red headband with a stick coming outwards. On the point of the stick was a taped on mistletoe.

I chuckled and complimented, "Nice, but walk in front of me until you take them off. If I'm planting a kiss under the mistletoe, it's definitely not going to be with one of you."

They stepped in front of me and we walked inside. Danny Mango did a pretty good job at decorating. There were little Christmas trees on each of the tables and on the counter, ornaments dangling from the ceiling, and kids' drawings taped to the walls. When we got up to the counter, I decided to see what festive outfits the girls were wearing. Stevie had on a black tank top, dark skinny jeans, red combat boots, a red vest with white snowflakes, and a Santa hat. Kacey was wearing a black blazer, red shirt, and a green and red plaid skirt with black heels. I looked back to Kevin and Nelson who were wearing elf costumes for their jobs.

After looking down at my red plaid shirt, grey tank top, jeans, and green sneakers, I hopped over the counter, put my arm around Stevie, and stated, "Guess we're the only ones going casual, Steves."

She laughed and pushed me back outside the counter.

Grace walked over to us and greeted, "Hey!"

Kacey questioned, "Hey Grace, where's Molly?"

Grace looked at her heels with guilt and explained, "Well, Molly wanted to get some red highlights for the holidays, but I didn't hear the timer go off and left the dye on longer."

Stevie slowly said, "Grace, where's Molly?"

Grace pointed out into the halls of the mall to a girl in green heels, a red dress, and pink hair. All of Gravity 5 burst out laughing at the Grinch. When I turned back to the gang and Grace, I noticed something and pointed it out.

"Hey Nelson, look who's under the mistletoe with you."

Nelson furrowed his eyebrows, looked straight forward, and widened his eyes at Grace. She giggled, pecked him on the lips, and waved as she walked out. Nelson's jaw practically fell to the floor. While he was in awe, Kevin slid next to Kacey. Kacey sighed, gave him a peck longer than Grace's, and turned back to her conversation with Stevie like it was nothing. Now, I was the only guy not having a chance of catching flies in my mouth.

"Hey, Stevie."

She turned to me and I puckered my lips. We laughed.

Kacey turned to all of us and stated, "Okay, let's go check out the tree."

Kevin told her, "But they're not even lighting it for another 10 minutes."

Kacey responded, "I know, but I love watching kids try to run to the center of it and the cops push them out."

Kevin and Nelson nodded and walked out of Danny Mango's.

Stevie wiped the counter saying, "I'll meet you guys out there. I have to close up."

Kacey nodded and gave me a questioning look.

Without her even asking the question, I answered, "I'll stay and help out Stevie."

When Stevie had her backs facing us to put up some washed cups, Kacey raised her eyebrows deviously smiling. I gave her a confused look until she made a heart with her hands.

I mouthed, "No!"

She shook her head and made a "tsk" sound on her way out.

[Kacey]

I walked over to the railing of the second floor, overlooking everyone on the first floor waiting for the Christmas lights to be lit around the tree.

When I joined Kevin and Nelson, they were arguing.

"It's Chloe!"

"No, it's Jasmine!"

I interrupted, "Boys, what's going on?"

Nelson explained, "Zander said he's going to kiss the girl he's in love with at midnight. _Kevin_ thinks it's _Jasmine_ and _I_ think it's _Chloe_."

I scoffed and stated, "Both of you are wrong, it's Stevie."

The two elves shouted, "Nuh-uh!"

I shouted back, "Yeah-huh! It's so obvious! He's helping her clean up, putting his arm around her, flirting when he thinks we don't see. Zander's _in love _with _Stevie_."

Before one of the two could respond, the crowd below started clapping, meaning the lights were about to be turned on.

[Zander]

Stevie and I walked out of Danny Mango's when we heard the clapping and chanting. When Stevie turned around from locking the door, both of us stared at the lights that were about to be lit. I looked to Stevie but saw something above her head.

I slid back so I was standing next to her and said, "Look what we're under."

Stevie looked up and groaned at the mistletoe.

"No. Come on Zander, you know how much I hate this stupid plant!"

"Steves, please. It's less than a minute till Christmas. Just one kiss on the cheek."

Stevie sighed and stepped on her tip toes to lean in to my cheek.

[Kacey]

Nelson hit Kevin on the arm and shouted, "It's almost midnight!"

I looked at my watch and saw it was only a few seconds till it was officially Christmas. 5...4...3...2...

"Merry Christmas, guys."

All of us turned to Danny Mango's to see of our other band mates were out yet. We saw Zander and Stevie standing under the mistletoe. Stevie was leaning it in to kiss his right cheek. Zander put down his left wrist when I guess he saw it was already midnight, turned to the guys and I, smirked, and turned his head to the right so Stevie's lips landed on his, not his cheek. As I predicted, she kissed back.

I put my hand over my heart from all the cuteness of Stevie with her hands on Zander's shoulders, one of his hands behind her neck while the other was wrapped around her waist, and the fake snow falling from the ceiling of the mall.

Nelson, in shock, said, "Stevie's the girl Zander likes."

I added smiling, "And she likes him back."

Kevin finished, "This is a Christmas _miracle._"

**I hope you enjoyed that Christmas thing in summer! Be sure to review your ideas for N!(:**


	14. No

Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions, y'all! Even though I'm a terrible writer, I knew you guys would think the idea for M was cute. I'm really happy I didn't wait till Christmas to post it! Replies?

**ashleyy**- Thanks! I'm so happy you think I'm a great writer even though I don't.

**Anonymous (that said she almost cried)**- Thanks so much! I'm so glad that the M one shot moved you so much that you almost shed a tear!

**fanatic-esined**- Well I'm glad I made you have an "Aw!" moment! Yes I did see Stevie's face when Zander was singing to her! Did you see Zander's face? He looked way too into it for it just to be a joke! I'm praying Zevie will get together in future episodes!

**foreverseddie**- Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like the references and the one shots! Long live Zevie!

**LaceyGirl**- I miss Kim Possible, too! I seriously thought I was the only one. Your first suggestion brung back serious memories!

Quick little thing before I get to the story. **MUST READ!** So, due to the upgraded Fanfiction site, if you aren't logged in your review has to be signed with either Anonymous or Guest. If you're posting a review, especially an idea for a letter, please put some kind of name, whether it be your real first name, a nickname you really like, or even just your initials. I'd hate to pick your idea but have no one to give the credit to. So, please sign your reviews with something if you don't have an account! Anyways, I chose **Rusher5erDirectioner**'s idea. I have a feeling you'll like this one!

**I don't own How To Rock or Rusher5erDirectioner's topic of N.**

N: No

[Zander]

Before first period, I went to Stevie's locker and leaned on the one next to it and waited like I always do.

After a few seconds, Stevie walked over and turned to her conversation mumbling, "Hey."

I replied, "Hey. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

Stevie joked, "Don't we always?"

I chuckled and responded, "Yes, but I meant as a date, you know? It's a thing two people that like each other to on."

She asked, "What makes you think I like you?"

I smirked and answered, "The fact that you didn't immediately deny it. So, what do you say?"

Stevie shut her locker after taking some books out and leaned on it so she was facing me.

"No."

Just to make sure I heard right, I repeated, "No?"

"Yep."

"Yes?"

Stevie corrected, "No."

"No to the yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes to the yes?"

"No!"

"Okay, you're kind of giving me mixed signals here, Steves."

Stevie rolled her eyes and stated, "I don't want to go out with you."

I questioned, "Why?"

She looked at me head to toe then responded, "Why don't you ask yourself that?"

Right after, she walked away.

-HTR-

When the rest of Gravity 5 left the band room after rehearsal, I walked over to Stevie as she was getting her stuff to leave.

I asked, "Okay, now do you want to go out with me?"

She stood up from the couch and answered, "No."

I groaned and shouted, "Why do you keep saying no? _Every girl _wants to go out with me!"

Stevie scoffed and explained, "That's why I keep saying no, because you think everyone likes you! Newsflash: Your cockiness is annoying."

"Oh come on, when you have what I have, how can you _not_ be cocky?"

Stevie turned around and walked out saying, "Get a new attitude if you want something other than no."

-HTR-

During our monthly school assembly, I looked over to Stevie who was sitting on the right side of the auditorium with all the others girls while the boys were on the left. I pulled out my phone, pressed New Message, typed Stevie's number into the Sending To spot, and kept my phone low so none of the teachers would see.

_Will u go out with me? Plz? xx _

Luckily, Stevie was sitting in the same row as me just on the other side. I hunched over and turned my head to the right to see her pulling out her phone and reading the text.

I saw Kacey leaning over Stevie's shoulder to read it and mouthed, "Aw!"

Both the girls leaned their heads forward and looked at me. I pointed to myself, made a heart with my hands, and pointed to Stevie.

Kacey put her hand over her heart and, again, mouthed, "Aw!"

Stevie typed some stuff on her phone then leaned back to look at the principal on the stage. I felt my phone vibrate so I looked around to make sure no one was looking and turned back to the little screen.

New Message: Stevie

I pressed Read Message.

_No_

I turned my head to Kacey and mouthed, "Why?"

She shrugged with a bewildered and shocked look in her eyes. I pressed Reply.

_Y?_

A few seconds later, the next message came.

_Ur asking me out in a text. That's y!_

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

-HTR-

At lunch, before the rest of the band came, I walked up to Stevie who was doing homework and eating alone at the table. She looked up and smiled. I pulled out the red rose and little box of chocolates from behind my back and handed it to her. Stevie took it, raising her eyebrows.

I exhaled and questioned, "Will you _now _go on a date with me?"

Stevie put all her stuff in her bag, stood up, and handed me back the stuff.

She responded, "Zander, you can't just send romantic texts and give me stuff."

"I just don't understand why you keep saying no! Is it because you don't like me or..."

She interrupted, "I like you a lot, but first it's the cockiness, then it's the cliche phone conversation, and now you think I'm the type to be bought. As Kacey as this sounds, prove to me that you deserve something other than a no."

She bumped my shoulder as she walked pass me.

However, she backed up and took the rose from my hands saying, "I actually like roses."

-HTR-

_"Prove to me that you deserve something other than a no."_

I ran the words through my mind one more time before entering the History room. Luckily, Mr. March wasn't here but the whole class was.

Not thinking about the fact of _100% rejection_, I hopped on my chair and asked, "Stevie Baskara, will you_ please_ go out with me?"

Stevie raised her eyebrows from her desk. The room was silent except for Kacey shouting, "Aw!" and Nelson and Kevin asking each other what she'll say. Stevie stood up and motioned for me to come down. Here comes the no. I hopped down so I stood only a few inches away from her.

"Yes."

**Be sure to review your thoughts about N and your suggestions for O!**


	15. Official

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions guys! I really appreciate it! Replies?

**AriZevie4EVER**- Thanks so much! I appreciate your and I quote, "...really, really, REALLY AWESOME" comment! Who needs just one 'really' when you can have three?

**cartoontshirtnerd**- I'm so glad that the N one shot moved you!

**DM(:**- Sorry about the short chapter. Sometimes I mainly focus on giving y'all a chapter so I kind of tried to get it done fast.

**jellybean96**- Well I'm happy I made you laugh!

**ashleyxbiebermusic**- Aw, thanks for staying up to midnight to read the Mistletoe one shot!

**foreverseddie**- Thanks so much!

Again, thanks everyone. Remember, if you're writing a review, be sure to sign it with something! I'd hate to read a super nice review but not give it a shout out because all it said was 'Guest.' Anyways, I chose **cartoontshirtnerd**'s idea because when I read her suggestion, I immediately thought of Facebook.

**I don't own How To Rock, Facebook, or cartoontshirtnerd's topic of O.**

O: Official

[Stevie]

After two weeks of dating, Zander and I were doing pretty good. Right now, we were sitting at our lunch table with Kacey. Zander had his arm around me and we were talking with our faces closely together while Kacey was across from us typing away on her laptop.

"Come on! My brothers really want to meet you."

Zander replied, "No, your brothers really want to meet their next _victim._"

I laughed. Kacey looked up from her laptop and exclaimed, "Stevie! Spencer Haynes changed his relationship status so single! He's single!"

I tore my eyes away from Zander's to look at her and questioned, "Why would you want to go out with the guy that called you a four-eyed, metal mouth, freak when you got braces and glasses?"

Kacey answered, "I think he's hot, Molly thinks he's hot, it would annoy her. Simple logic, Stevie."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Zander. Immediately, his lips were pressed against mine.

We pulled away when we heard Kacey moan, "Aw!"

I asked, "What was that for?"

He smirked and responded, "I just like kissing you unexpectedly."

I smiled and leaned in for another kiss until a voice yelled, "Back up, people!"

The three of us looked up and saw Nelson pushing Kevin in a wheelbarrow. They sped past us and we heard a crash. All of us stood up and saw the wheel roll by, but Kevin and Nelson were out of sight.

Zander told us, "I should probably make sure everything's alright and...in the right place. Later, gorgeous."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran down the hall to find the human pretzels. Kacey and I laughed and sat down.

She moved next to me and stated, "You two are so cute!"

I rolled my eyes and moved her laptop so we could both see it. She was looking at Zander's Facebook pictures. I pointed to the album he labeled, "Zevie!"After Kacey clicked on it, the page opened up to pictures of Zander and I.

Out came another, "Aw!"

I scoffed and scrolled down through some photos.

While I was looking, Kacey asked, "So, are you guys official?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

I shrugged and looked up from the laptop screen and replied, "I don't know. I always assumed that if you're a couple dating publicly your official."

Kacey shook her head with a sympathetic look and responded, "Wow, you really don't understand love. Stevie, to be official, you have to _tell_ the world your official. In other words, you have to be _Facebook_ official."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Stevie sighed, went to Zander's profile page, and pointed to certain parts of it with her cursor.

She explained, "Okay, his profile picture _and_ his cover photo are both of you two. That's sweet, but even before you were a couple you always took pictures together. Then his relationship status says he's single. _Single._ According to Zander's profile, you're not official."

"Maybe he just forgot to change it. He doesn't go on the internet a lot."

Kacey shook her head. "It doesn't really work like that, hun. Talk to him about it. If you're not Facebook official, you're not official."

-HTR-

While we were walking to History, Zander had his arm around me. He did this when we were friends, too...

"Hey, when was the last time you went on Facebook?"

He thought for a second then answered, "Um, yesterday afternoon. Why?"

I shrugged. "Just curious."

Zander put his free left hand on my forehead asking, "Are you feeling okay?"

I laughed and swatted him off saying, "I'm fine. It's just something Kacey said."

Zander questioned with concern, "What did she say?"

After debating on whether or not to tell him, I stated, "Apparently we're not official."

He laughed. "What?"

I repeated, "According to Kacey, we're not officially a couple."

Zander joked, "Do you want me to kiss you at the next school assembly in front of everyone to _make_ it official?"

I playfully shoved him and explained, "She said we have to be _Facebook _official. You know, the cliche, cheesy, relationship status changing type of thing."

Zander scoffed and mumbled, "Typical Kacey. Stevie, it's just a stupid website. Who cares? As long as we know we're official, it doesn't matter."

I nodded. "I know, sorry. Kacey's just getting into my mind."

-HTR-

"He told you it doesn't matter?"

I nodded. Kacey typed furiously on her laptop muttering, "I have to Google what that means."

I slid Kacey's laptop away from her and in front of me over the lunch table saying, "Kacey, you need to chill. Zander doesn't care, I don't care."

Kacey shook her head, disagreeing. "No way, magazines are never wrong."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the page Kacey was on. Unsurprisingly, she was on Zander's profile again.

I groaned. "Kacey, can't you just let it go?"

She was way too deep in thought. I refreshed the page. Something immediately caught my eye and made me smile.

Kacey questioned, "What?"

I answered, "We are _officially _Facebook official."

**So, not my best. I've never written a chapter where they're actually dating. Be sure to review your thoughts and ideas for P!(:**


	16. Psychic, Pickup Lines, Pink

**A/N**: Thanks for all the super nice reviews everyone! Alright so I saw this picture before, but I didn't really think about it till after Love Song. Sam Boscarino posted a picture on Twitter of David Israel, a monkey, and a kissing booth. Does this give us a hint for a future episode? Anyways, since you guys got this story to over 255 reviews by 15 chapters...I'm surprising you with **three **P **one shots**! Pretty lame present, I know. I saw these three ideas and thought, "I can't choose just one!" So, I picked **NaruSasuNaruLover**, **SMonkey6**, **ThePowerOfTen **and **Ashley**'s ideas! Enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or NaruSasuNaruLover, SMonkey6, ThePowerOfTen and Ashley's topics of P.**

**I**. P: Psychic (**NaruSasuNaruLover**)

[Stevie]

Stupid school carnival. On my free shift, I headed to Kacey's fortune telling tent. When I walked in, Zander was sitting in her chair with his feet on the table and his earphones in. He took them out when he saw me.

I asked, "Where's Kacey?"

He answered, "She told me to watch the tent then left saying something about a kissing booth and Dean."

I chuckled and walked closer. Zander put his feet down, pulled the chair across from him right in front of him, and gestured for me to sit in it, which I did. My knees touched is when I sat down, but we've been closer.

"So, want a free reading?"

I scoffed. "What do you know about fortune telling?"

Zander replied, "My uncle is an expert at fortune telling."

I raised my eyebrows. He confessed, "Okay, he bought me my first magic eight ball. Come on! My grandma couldn't tell the future but she was a palm reader and she taught me some things. Please, I'm bored and it'll be on the house."

I sighed and held out my right hand joking, "Watch out people, the future Shawn Spencer is working!"

Zander held my right with his left hand and used his right index finger to swirl around my palm. I laughed considering I'm ticklish, making Zander smile.

He looked back at my hand and stated, "Your middle finger leaning backwards at the top means you don't listen to other's opinions and you think for yourself." **(A/N: I'm getting all these readings from apps on my iPod.)**

I mumbled, "Heck yeah I do."

Zander chuckled and added, " The length of your fingers indicates that you lack patience."

I protested, "I do not!"

He laughed and moved on, "Your destiny line says you're very independent and like doing things your way."

I smiled. "Maybe you're not that bad of a palm reader."

Zander smiled back and continued, "Your short head line indicates you're a no-nonsense person. Then, um, your high mount of Venus says you'll be most compatible with someone who shares your same passion in life. In your case, it's music."

It was then that I realized how close our faces were. I asked, "So, what else do you see in my personal life?"

Zander scooted his chair closer and whispered, "I see...lots of love in your future."

"Define future."

Zander smirked and said, "Right about now."

He leaned in and so did I until the voice that could only belong to Kacey Simon moaned, "Aw!"

* * *

**II**. P: Pickup Lines (**SMonkey6**)

[Zander]

I stormed into the band room and huffed down on the couch.

Kevin, who was at his drums, joked, "This guy says hello I wanna kill myself."

Nelson, at his keyboard station, and Stevie, right next to me on the couch, laughed.

Stevie asked, "What's up?"

I exclaimed, "She said no!"

The guys walked over to the couch. Them and Stevie were giving me odd looks.

I sighed and explained, "I used some of my best pickup lines on that new girl Nathalia **(A/N: It's Nathalia Ramos' birthday!) **in our History class and when I asked her out she said no! No!"

Nelson questioned, "Why did she say no?"

I replied, "Apparently, she thinks I have a girlfriend."

Kevin and Nelson shared a look. Kevin sarcastically said, "Hmmm, I wonder who _that_ could be!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Both of them rolled their eyes and pointed to Stevie tuning her bass. I turned back to them and mouthed, "No!"

They scoffed and Nelson stated, "Well, we have to go...blow something up."

Immediately, that dashed out. I rolled my eyes and cross my arms.

"Maybe I'm losing my touch."

Stevie chuckled as she set her bass down and turned to me. I continued, "I'm serious. Maybe...maybe I'm losing my flirtatious personality. Oh my gosh. If I'm not a player, I'm not a Zander!"

I looked over to Stevie who rolled her eyes and told me, "Zander, you're not losing your touch. Maybe...I don't know, maybe you _can_ flirt with these girls but you just don't _want_ to."

I widened my eyes. "Why would I not _want_ to flirt with girls?"

Stevie shrugged and answered, "Maybe there's someone you want to stop your flirting ways for."

I thought I saw a bit of hope in her eyes, but I brushed it off since I was probably just going crazy from being rejected.

I mumbled, "Maybe it's my pickup lines." I sat up straighter and turned to Stevie. "Hey Stevie, can I flirt with you?"

She laughed. "What?"

I responded, "You don't have to flirt with me, but just let me use some of my best lines on you. I mean, if you fall for them, every girl in Brewster High will, too!"

She scoffed and nodded. I shifted on the couch so we were almost across but still close to each other. I put on a smirk and greeted, "Hey baby."

Stevie muttered, "Oh my god."

"Come on, play along. So, what's going on, baby?"

Stevie mumbled, "I agreed to a stupid plan. You're not going to use those corny pickup lines, right? I'd put U and I together or did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

I rolled my eyes at her comment and ignored it saying, "So, do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk by again?"

Stevie smirked and complimented, "Not bad."

I smiled and continued, "This might sound really corny, but you're the most beautiful girl in this room, and I can't take my eyes off of you."

Stevie stated, "I'm the _only_ girl in this room."

I gave her a look and she raised her hands up in either defense or surrender.

I scooted closer, held my led hand up to my ear like I was trying to hear something, and whispered, "Do you hear that?"

Stevie questioned, "Hear what?"

I whispered, "Just now, did you hear that?"

She repeated, "Hear what?"

I answered, "My heart beating for you."

I realized that my face was about an inch away from Stevie. I mentally smiled at the sight of her not looking at my eyes but at my lips.

"Hey Steves, you wanna hear a line that girls always fall for?"

Stevie whispered, "What?"

I moved closer and whispered, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Right after that moment, my lips were on hers and she was actually kissing back. Oh yeah, I still have my touch.

* * *

**III**. P: Pink (**SMonkey6**, **Ashley**, **ThePowerOfTen**)

[Stevie]

While I was doing my homework at the lunch table alone, Kacey skipped over and sat down next to me happily. I looked up from my notes and over to her. She had a colorful journal under her hands.

I sighed, closed all my books, and put them in my bag saying, "Alright, I'll take a shot at this. What's with the book?"

When I turned back to Kacey, she had a wide smile on her face and was holding up her left hand, showing a mood ring on her middle finger. I groaned. How do people believe in those stupid stuff?

Kacey shouted, "It's not stupid!"

Oops, guess I thought that aloud.

She explained, "So, I wrote down everything each color represents and it's totally accurate!"

I rolled my eyes. Kacey slid the book over to me and I opened it up.

I read, "Red means angry, blue means relaxed, yellow means sad, green means happy, purple means jealous, pink means in love, and yada, yada, _yada_."

Kacey rolled her eyes and started taking her ring off replying, "Here, you wear it for the whole day and you'll see how right it is."

I took the ring and slipped it on the right ring finger mumbling, "You're lucky I like rings."

-HTR-

Before we rehearsed Go With Gravity, Zander walked over to me and we tuned our instruments so they sounded right together.

Looking up from her phone, Kacey said, "Hey, Stevie?"

Zander and I looked at her. She continued, "That's a nice ring, the one on your right ring finger. Nice color, too."

I furrowed my eyebrows, looked at the hand I was strumming with, and saw the ring was pink. I shrugged at Kacey. She quietly groaned, pointed to Zander who was looking down at his guitar, and made a heart with her hands. I scoffed and continued tuning.

-HTR-

I twisted the mood ring on my finger while I stared at Zander as he played his ukelele on the other side of the couch. These mood rings are just cheap accessories that change color according to the temperature and pressure on it, right? Kacey said their pretty accurate and they've been right before. When we were rehearsing I was green/happy. When I was peacefully playing my bass I was blue/relaxed. When Kevin and Nelson kept singing that Justin Bieber song Boyfriend I was red/angry. Then whenever Zander comes near me, apparently, I'm pink/in love. No, these things are fake. Oh god, I'm talking to myself.

Zander interrupted me from my thoughts, "Stevie, are you okay? You've been staring at me awhile now."

I nodded and answered, "I'm fine."

He nodded unsurely and changed the subject. "So, that a new ring?"

I replied, "Yeah, Kacey's _making_ me wear it."

Zander opened his mouth to reply, but his phone beeped. He took it of and read his new message.

He put it back in his pocket saying, "Sorry, just some girl I asked out yesterday."

I looked at my ring and saw it turn purple. No, no, no. I'm not jealous! Stop talking to yourself, Baskara!

Zander added, "She's hot yet clingy. It'll be hard turning her down."

When I looked at my ring. I saw it change to green/happy. I'm not happy Zander's going to turn down the girl, I'm not happy Zand'ers going to turn down the girl, I'm not happy Zander's going to turn down the girl. Right?

I got up saying, "Sorry, I have to, um, tell Kacey something."

He asked, "Are you sure your okay?"

I nodded from the doorway and responded, "I'm okay, really. I just need to tell her that I'm feeling pink."

**Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry I posted this and Love Story at different times. Normally I post them together, but I knew this chapter would take longer to write and would hate to keep y'all hanging for awhile! Be sure to review your thoughts and suggestions for Q!(:**


	17. Quest

**A/N: **Thanks for all the great reviews and suggestions, guys! So, I chose **NaruSasuNaruLover**, **ZevieObsessed2012**, and **NewObsessionxoxo**'s idea. By the way, this will be more than one chapter so **do not send in any R suggestions**! Anyways, enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock, the song Someday by Max Schneider, or NaruSasuLover, ZevieObsessed2012, and NewObsessionxoxo's topic of Q.**

Q: Quest

[Zander]

I hummed a few words as I strummed a few chords of my ukelele. I stopped and groaned because of my lack of ideas.

A voice behind me complimented,"It's a nice tune."

I turned my head halfway around to see a girl walking around my table and sitting in the chair across form me.

I mumbled, "If only it had lyrics to go with it."

I looked at the girl who just thought she could come up to a stranger in a smoothie shack and join them when they were thinking. She had on a black ripped tank top with _MUSIC_ written across in yellow, camouflage shorts, combat boots, and tinted sunglasses covering her eyes. However, just because she looked cool doesn't mean she was. The girl picked up my sheet music and tapped her finger on the table as she read it.

The girl asked, "Could I see that?"

She gestured to my ukelele. I raised my eyebrows and replied, "I don't even know you and you want me to hand you my ukelele?"

She nodded. Okay, she is cool. I handed it to her and she strummed the notes on the paper singing, "_I'll follow my dreams._," I joined in, "_You think they were nightmares the way they scream. I"ll make them believe..."_

She handed me my ukelele back and slid over the sheet music saying, "I like it so far."

I questioned, "I'm Zander, who are you?"

The girl smirked and answered, "You can call me Bass."

I repeated, "Bass? What, do you play the bass?"

She nodded and stated, "Electric bass to be exact. I also play piano, ukelele obviously, violin, and cello but none of those sound as cool."

I chuckled and responded, "It's nice to meet you, _Bass_."

She smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, too. So, I've never seen you around here before."

I explained, "I just moved here from Manhattan. Apparently, California is known for it's great weather so what better way to an enjoy it then at the beach?"

'Bass' laughed and replied, "Hey, wanna play a game?"

I nodded. She continued, "Green Day or Cold Play?"

Without a doubt, I answered, "Green Day." Bass gave me a look to keep going. I added, "Um, NSYNC or Backstreet Boys?"

"NSYNC. Maroon 5 or Black Eyed Peas."

"Without a doubt, Maroon 5. Justin Timberlake or Justin Timberland?

She answered in a heartbeat, "Timberlake. Hey, want to continue this on a walk? I could show you around."

I responded, "Yeah, sure."

I put my ukelele in it's case, stuffed my sheet music in there too, and slung it over my shoulder. Bass stood up from her seat when I did, slung her messenger bag over her right shoulder, and led me out the door. When we stepped outside, we were immediately on the sand of the beach. I took off my flannel shirt since it was really hot while Bass held onto the door of the smoothie shack and took off her boots and socks. She stuffed her socks in her boots and held them in her right hand then started walking to the right of me.

I asked, "So, what do you guys do around here?"

Bass shrugged. "I'm really not the person you want to be asking about this. Most girls run around in their little bright bikinis, swim in the ocean, and play beach volleyball. Me? I sit on the roof of my house, play my bass, and annoy the heck out of my neighbors."

I chuckled. "Looks like we have even more in common."

-HTR-

We laughed and continued walking on the beach, talking all about music. When we were sitting on the sand and the topic of Bruno Mars came up, I realized how dark it was. I checked my watch and widened my eyes.

"Wow, we've been talking for five hours."

The girl, Bass, checked her watch and bolted up saying, "I'm so late. Sorry, I have to go and attempt to sneak back into my house without getting caught and having to face the wrath of my family."

I watched as Bass jogged off until I remembered something and shouted, "Hey, you didn't give me your real name!"

She turned around and started walked backwards responding, "If it's meant to be, you'll figure it out!"

The last I saw of Bass before she faded into the darkness was her tan legs running away.

-HTR-

When I walked into my living room, my mom was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and my dad was sitting in his recliner flipping through the TV channels.

Mom greeted, "Hi, sweetie. How was your day exploring?"

I replied, "Amazing. I met this girl and she told me everything having to do with music around here."

My mom immediately shut her magazine and said, "Ooh, is this like that movie _The Last Song _where the new kid falls in love with the local resident?"

"Mom, please stop watching teenage romantic dramas."

She sighed and got up to go to the kitchen. I grabbed my laptop, ran upstairs to my room, shut the door, and hopped onto my bed after putting my ukelele up and throwing my shoes off. I saw Kevin and Nelson, my longtime best friends that moved from NY to Cali when we were kids, were online so I invited them to a video chat and waited. Pretty soon, all three of our faces were on my screen.

Kevin shouted, "Hey man! Sorry we couldn't show you around ourselves on your first day, we had to camp outside the video game shop if we wanted to get the first copies of Furious Pigeons: Ancient Egypt."

Nelson impersonated a baby voice and asked, "So how was our wittle waby doing without us?"

Him and Kevin made baby faces and bat their eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes and told them, "It went awesome! I met this girl and she's is just beyond words. I've never met someone who knows more about music than I do until today. I mean, she likes Green Day, NSYNC, Justin Timberlake, and she's the only girl I've ever met that actually listens to Nirvana and knows they don't have anything to do with Niagra Falls!"

Kevin raised his eyebrows and commented, "Wow, sounds like love at first sight."

I nodded smiling. "I really think it was."

Nelson questioned, "So, what's this _amazing _girl's name?"

I answered, "I don't know."

Him and Kevin shared a look over the web cam. Kevin asked, "Well where does she live?"

I repeated, "I don't know."

They rolled their eyes and put their head in their hands.

I explained, "All I know is that she told me to call her Bass because she plays it, she knows her music, and she's totally awesome! I swear, I'm going to find her."

Kevin looked up from his hands and moaned, "And I suppose you want us to help?"

I nodded. Nelson exclaimed, "The quest is on!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This will be more than one chapter so remember to not send in any R ideas just yet! Any thoughts? Be sure to review them!(:**


	18. Quest II

**A/N: **I"m so glad you guys like idea of the quest! I actually got this idea from my House of Anubis story 'The Search.' I'm not sure how many chapters this 'Quest' will take, but it might be a total of 3 or 4. Wanna know a fun fact? I actually chose the idea of Quest after I read **NaruSasuNaruLover**'s last one-shot in her collection of one-shots based off of songs. It's called Songs of Love and it's really awesome so if you like Zevie and music, check it out! In the last one, Stevie writes a letter to Zander and sends it without a return address so it ends with her trying to find her. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or NaruSasuLover, ZevieObsessed2012, and NewObsessionxoxo's topic of Q.**

Q: Quest

[Zander]

I ran into the smoothie shack on the beach and up to the guy behind the counter.

He asked, "What can I get you, kid?"

I replied, "A name. I'm looking for a girl who comes here a lot. She was here yesterday, the one I was talking too."

He stated, "I'm not good with faces."

"Please! I really need to find her. She had a bass case, combat boots, looked _really _cool!"

The guy, obviously annoyed, responded, "Kid, unless this girl is missing and you're a really young looking cop, I'm not going to help you."

He turned around to leave but I called, "She was the girl that brung _coffee_ in here!"

The guy turned around saying, "Oh, you mean Stevie?"

I widened my eyes and questioned, "That's her name?"

He nodded and stated, "She works here at Danny Mango's, but yesterday she had the day off. Stevie's the only girl I know that brings coffee onto a beach. What do you want with her?"

I answered, "Okay, you're going to think I'm insane but I met her yesterday and fell in love! She didn't tell me her actual name or give me her phone number so I have no way to contact her but if you help me I will!"

The guy, whose name was Tony judging from his name tag, sighed and said, "Dude, I really want to help you, believe I do. I'm a sucker for true love, but I've worked with her since freshman year and I have no clue where she lives or even her last name. She comes here to work, makes small talk with me, then leaves and disappears."

I asked, "Don't you keep records on where she lives or what her number is?"

Tony shrugged saying, "Danny Mango keeps all of those files. Listen man, you didn't hear it from me, but he lives in the house on the other side of the beach."

I raised my eyebrows. "The haunted beach house? He lives there?"

Tony nodded and explained, "Since it doesn't look like anyone lives there and you never see him walk in or out, it just seems haunted because whenever kids go in there Danny likes to make weird noises and freak them out. Trust me, I speak from 7th grade experience."

I thanked him and jogged out. As soon as the bottom of my shoes touched the sand again, I pulled out my phone and dialed Kevin's number.

He answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, is Nelson still with you?"

It was silent for a few seconds until Nelson yelled, "He can't see you nod! Hey, how come you called him?"

Kevin replied, "Obviously, I'm a better best friend than you are."

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

I rolled my eyes as I walked to the road and interrupted, "Guys! You've been here for a long time, right?"

Both of them answered, "Since we were 8."

I questioned, "So, would you say you know just about everyone around here?"

I put my skateboard down on the sidewalk when I reached it and stepped onto it as Kevin replied, "Yeah, why?"

I pushed off with my right foot and put it next to my left when I was finally speeding past people.

I explained, "Apparently the girl works at Danny Mango's and her name is Stevie. Do you know her?"

Both of them shouted, "Yes!"

I almost fell off my board at how loud it was. Nelson added, "Kevin's had a crush on her since we moved here!"

Kevin corrected him, "Hey! That crush was crushed when we started 8th grade. I have now moved onto her best friend, Kacey."

I yelled, "Getting off topic here! Do you guys _know _her?"

Nelson responded, "We've gone to school with her since elementary, but no. No one really does except for Kacey. Stevie's really nice and all, but she keeps to herself. However, we do know she's just as obsessed with music as you are."

Kevin added, "You really are made for each other. Where are you, anyways?"

I slowed down on my skateboard and stopped in front of the dark beach house.

"The haunted beach house."

Kevin and Nelson dramatically gasped. Even though that was fake, both of them kept shouting about how I should just leave and turn back and how kids go in but never come out. I ignored their warnings but kept them on the line as I propped my skateboard against the wall outside and headed in.

I called, "Hello? Anyone here? Danny Mango?"

Kevin screamed, "Zander! Get out _now_! Have you _never_ watched _any_ horror movie?"

I ignored him again and shouted, "Danny!"

"Who told you where Danny Mango lives?"

I turned to my left and saw a guy in swim trunks, a Hawaiian shirt, and curly blond hair walking down the stairs.

I smugly answered, "I have my people."

He walked in front of me saying, "Do you always walk into homes without knocking?"

"Do _you_ always refer to yourself in third person like Dobby from Harry Potter?"

The guy crossed his arms nodding and responded, "Touche. What can Danny Mango help you with?"

I held back the urge to roll my eyes and instead rambled quickly, "I met one of your employees yesterday and I need to find her. Her name's Stevie and so I was wondering if you could give me her records. You must think I sound like a freak but I swear to you that the moment I heard her voice I fell in love but she didn't give me her name or number so now..."

He interrupted, "Okay," and walked to a file cabinet in the corner.

I stayed put and questioned, "Okay? That's it? You don't even know my name and you're giving me her file?"

While opening the first drawer and shuffling through it, he replied, "Kid, you seem in love with this girl. Who is Danny Mango to interfere with fate?"

He pulled out a file, shut the drawer, walked backed over to me, and handed it over.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're really giving it to me."

He shrugged and nodded. I opened up the file and looked at what was inside.

**Do you think Zander found the information he was looking for, like Stevie's name and her address? Will fate actually lead him in the right direction? Tell me in your reviews!(:**


	19. Quest III

**A/N: **Anyone else not getting emails from the site? Normally I get emails when I post a new chapter or when someone reviews, but I haven't gotten one even though I've gotten reviews and have posted new chapters. Is it just me? Anyways, glad y'all like this quest Zander's going on and enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or NaruSasuLover, ZevieObsessed2012, and NewObsessionxoxo's topic of Q.**

Q: Quest

[Zander]

I looked up from the file to Danny Mango and stated, "It's blank."

He protested, "Hey, it's got her name, number, and address. Besides, did you really think Danny Mango would hand over an employee file if it actually had useful information?"

I scoffed, ignored his last comment, and replied, "It's got has her _first_ name which I already know, the number 911, and the address of the abandoned _ice cream shop_ that I passed on my way here. Do you not ask for this stuff when you hire people?"

Danny responded, "She's a nice girl with good waitress skills. Danny Mango found her trustworthy and saw no reason to keep her personal information."

I sighed, handed him back the file, and jogged out.

When I closed the door behind me and grabbed my skateboard, I put my phone back up to my ear and questioned, "Did you guys hear all of that?"

Over the line, Nelson answered, "Yeah. Does the file really say _nothing_?"

I hopped back onto my skateboard and boarded down the sidewalk saying, "Nothing useful. All it has is her first name, 911, and a bogus address. I know I should be mad, but I'm loving this girl even more. Don't you guys know if she has any family or something?"

Kevin stated, "She's got four older brothers, but they'd be absolutely no help. Chris is stationed over seas in Afghanistan, Charlie moved to Canada, Max is traveling Europe, and Noah lives with their dad in Hawaii."

I muttered, "Why the heck are they all out of the country?"

Just as I passed Danny Mango's, Nelson told me, "Hey, go to Parker's Skate Shop next to Lilly's Candy Land. The brother that went to Canada used to work there so Parker might know something."

I shifted my skateboard to turn to the right and headed down the side of the road. Luckily, no cars were passing by.

"Hey, I'll call you guys back later."

Both of them shouted, "Bye!"

I hung up my phone, tucked it into my back pocket, and stopped my skateboard when I reached a small store with skateboards in the windows and a sign on the roof with some burnt out lights so it read, "PARK'S SKAT HOP"

I held my board with my left hand and under my arm as I walked inside. The bell above the door rang as I stepped in. A guy with short black hair, a skull shirt, and a rainbow beanie behind the counter looked up from fixing a skateboard and looked at me.

He greeted, "Welcome to Parker's Skate Shop, I'm Parker. How may I help you?"

I walked up to him asking, "Ready for a long story?"

Parker put down his screwdriver saying, "Always."

I propped my skateboard onto the counter upside down and explained, "I met this girl yesterday and I fell in love with her. She didn't give me her actual name or any way of contacting her so I've been asking around but nobody, and I truly mean _nobody_, knows _anything_ about her, other than the fact that her name is Stevie. Just now, my friends told that her brother Charlie used to work here so I was wondering if you could _please_ at least give me his number."

The guy narrowed his eyes and said, "Prove to me that you really _know_ Stevie and you're not some crazy stalker."

I rambled, "She plays electric bass, piano, violin, cello, and the ukelele. Um, she prefers Green Day over Cold Play, NSYNC over the Backstreet Boys, Maroon 5 over Black Eyed Peas, Timberlake over Timerland, and she's a Nirvana fan."

"Any stalker could know that."

I sighed and tried to think of stuff Bass/Stevie told me on the beach. Finally, I added, "She drinks coffee on the beach, named her bulldog after Tom Cruise, hates the frosting on cake, and loves the show _Sabrina, the Teenage Witch_.

Parker nodded, ripped off a Post It from the side of the counter, grabbed a pen, scribbled something down, and handed it to me explaining, "You seem like a good kid, but it's against policy to give you Charlie's file. I'd give you his number but he changed it when he moved up north. This is his ex-girlfriend Halston's number. She might know something."

I thanked him, grabbed my skateboard, and ran out. Not even bothering to hop on my board since Nelson's house wasn't far away, I walked down the street and pulled out my phone. I dialed his number and listened to the rings in my ear.

After two rings, Nelson answered, "Hello?"

I replied, "Hey, I didn't get anything on her brother but I got his ex-girlfriend's number. I'm at your house right now..."

I trailed off and hung up the phone as I reached Nelson's two story house.

**So, do you think Zander will **_**finally**_** find Stevie? Will he have to go on another wild goose chase and end up with nothing again? Tell me in your reviews!(:**


	20. Reuniting

**A/N: **Hey, y'all! Just a quick little reminder that **July 21 is Zevie day**! Show your support for our favorite couple by updating your Zevie stories, writing a one shot, and spreading the word! If you're a Zevie, tell people in any way you can! Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, or even just texting your Zevie fan friends! Anyways, this is the last chapter of the Quest saga. However, this is going to be a little different. I know I told you guys to not send in any R suggestions, but **SupButterCup** did and suggested Reuniting. That's a great idea considering the search Zander's going on! So, **this is the R chapter**. Enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or SupButterCup's topic of R.**

R: Reunting

[Zander]

After I greeted Mrs. Baxter and she led me up to Nelson's room, I walked into the door.

"Zander!"

Both the guys tackled me against the now closed door.

I hugged back saying, "Guys, I have to breathe if I'm going to find this girl!"

They laughed and pulled back. I walked over to Nelson's desk and sat down in the chair while Nelson was behind his laptop on his bed and Kevin was on the red beanbag against the desk.

Kevin questioned, "So do you have the ex-girlfriend's number?"

I nodded and handed it to him. He grabbed Nelson's home phone behind him, looked at the paper as he dialed the number, pressed a button putting it on speaker, and set it on the desk.

A woman's voice answered, "Hello?"

Both the guys looked at me. I asked, "Um, is this Halston?"

The woman responded, "Yes. Who's this?"

I explained, "This is Zander Robbins. Um, okay, you're going to think I sound insane. Yesterday, I met this girl and I fell in love with her. She didn't give me her real name or number though so I've been running around a place I just moved to, making almost everything think I'm a lunatic, then this Parker guy gave me your number because you're her brother's ex and now I'm really hoping you could help me stop running around like a maniac and just tell me her number!"

Nelson whispered, "Subtle man."

I rolled my eyes. After a moment of silence, Halston replied, "I'm assuming you're talking about Charlie's sister. Listen kid, I love the Notebook and Titanic, but I really don't know where Stevie is. It's not exactly a rule to keep your ex-boyfriend's sister's number."

Kevin asked, "Do you know her number?"

Leah responded, "I always picked up Stevie from her friend's house when Charlie couldn't. Her name was Kacey or something."

Kevin and Nelson widened their eyes. I gave them odd looks saying, "Um, thanks so much Halston."

I hung up the phone and questioned, "Do you guys know where she lives?"

They exclaimed, "Who doesn't? We're going to Kacey Simon's house!"

They hopped up and down, grabbed my wrists, and pulled me downstairs.

On our way out the door, Nelson called, "We're going out, mom!"

Kevin shut the door behind him and we ran down Nelson's driveway to Kevin's car. When Kevin was already in the driver's seat and Nelson in the passenger's, I was about to open the back seat door until I saw someone walk around the house on the corner and disappear down the other street. I immediately recognized her tinted sunglasses.

I shouted, "That's her!"

I ran out of the driveway, across the street, and around the house. When was on the other street, it was vacant and the girl was gone. I turned around and saw Kevin's red car there.

Nelson rolled down his window and stated, "Dude, maybe you're getting too much sun."

I hopped into the backseat mumbling, "She was there. I saw her."

* * *

Kevin and Nelson stepped behind me when we reached the front door to Kacey Simon's mansion.

I gave them a confused look and Nelson explained, "You can't just show up at Kacey Simon's door unexpectedly."

Kevin added, "We went trick-or-treating here when we were 11 without telling her mom in a week advance. Let's say Kacey shoved our candy in places candy should never be shoved in."

I nervously turned to the front door and knocked on it. After a few seconds, a middle aged man in a suit answered the door. Kevin nudged me from behind.

I greeted, "Hi, we're here to see Kacey."

The man stated, "Miss Simon does not have any reservations today."

He was about to close the door until a girl's voice behind him said, "It's okay, Justin."

The butler, whose name was apparently Justin, opened the door fully to reveal a girl in expensive clothes and perfume you could smell from out here. She motioned for us to come in, which we did. We followed the girl down the hall to her living room. Nelson and Kevin sat on one couch, the girl sat in the arm chair across from the two, and I sat on the couch in between them.

The girl, who I'm assuming is Kacey, interrogated, "Who are you and what do you want?"

I answered, "I'm Zander, over there is Kevin and Nelson."

Kacey questioned, "The new guy from Manhattan?"

I nodded. She added, "My best friend talked about you endlessly after she met you."

I lit up inside. "That's great because I actually came here to talk to you about Stevie! So you see, she didn't give me her real name, number, or address."

Kacey scoffed and said, "Typical Stevie. This is why she's still single. Don't worry, it's not just you. Whenever she meets a guy, she says her name is Bass and keeps her personal information a secret. She thinks that if the guy really likes her, he'll come looking for her. No guy ever has, though. Apparently, the quest is too hard."

Kevin told her, "Trust me, Zander isn't one of those guys. He's been running around and asking people about her."

Both of them smiled at each other. Nelson made a gagging noise.

I rolled my eyes and interrupted their moments, "Could you give me her number or something?"

Kacey turned to me and asked, "Why should I give Stevie's number to you?"

I sighed and responded, "You're the only shot I have of finding her. Danny Mango gave me a blank file, Parker from Parker's Skate Shop gave me her brother Charlie's ex-girlfriend Halston's number, and Halston passed me off to you. Please, I am _begging_ you. I will get down on my hands and knees just for her number."

Kacey gave me a sympathetic look then grabbed the magazine on her coffee table, ripped out a corner, used the pen also on the table, and wrote something down.

She handed it to me saying, "I've never been to Stevie's place, even though we've been friends since grade school. She says she's too embarrassed of it compared to where I live. This is the address to the nail salon her mom's best friend owns. Maybe she could help."

I don't know what triggered it, but after I took the piece of paper I bolted up and hugged Kacey. She awkwardly hugged back before Nelson came over and dragged me to his car. When we turned our heads around, we saw Kacey handing an ecstatic Kevin another piece of paper with numbers on it.

* * *

While we were walking into Cymphonique's Nail Salon, Kevin was saying, "I can't believe I got Kacey Simon's number!"

I chuckled as I reached the counter.

A girl with blonde hair and a genuine wide smile greeted, "Hi, welcome to Cymphonique's! How may I help you?"

She was directing her smile at us but more specifically Nelson, who blushed and looked down. If these guys get a girl and I don't, I'm going to explode.

I replied, "I'm looking for Cymphonique."

The girl responded, "She's not here today, but I'm her daughter Grace. Maybe I can help."

I explained, "Alright. I met this girl the day I moved here and, as corny as it sounds, I'm _truly_ in love with her. She didn't give me any of her contact information or her name though so I've been running around all day trying to find someone that knows her. Just now, her friend Kacey told me that your mom is best friend's with the girl's mom and I know this sounds crazy but I was wondering if you'd give me her address or something."

Grace looked at me for a moment then turned to Nelson. She nodded, pulled a pen out of her pocket, and wrote down something on the Post It in front of her.

She ripped off the pink stick note and handed it to me saying, "Stevie's my friend so you better make sure that you're worth giving this address to."

I hugged her tightly over the counter and walked out with Kevin. We turned around when we noticed Nelson wasn't tagging along.

He tore his eyes away from Grace's flirting batting eyelashes and said, "I'll meet you guys back at my house. I'm just going to, um, get a...pedicure."

We laughed and walked out to Kevin's car.

Before walking over to the driver's side, Kevin looked at the note and said, "That's not that far away from here. Do you mind walking? I kind of...you know..."

I chuckled and finished, "Have a date with Kacey?"

Kevin nodded. I told him, "Sure, man. Good luck."

He thanked me and ran to the other aide of his car. I grabbed my skateboard from the backseat, asked a woman coming out of the spa where Antariksa street is, and boarded down the way she pointed to. After a few minutes, I stopped in front of an apartment building with a sign that said 'Rags' at the top.

* * *

"Please be in 4J, please be in 4J."

I stopped whispering, walked by 4K, and stopped in front of the apartment number Grace wrote down. I knocked on the door and walked around in a circle as I waited.

I heard the door open and a voice say, "So, I hear you've been looking for me."

I turned around and smiled at the girl in combat boots and tinted sunglasses leaning against the doorway.

I smugly replied, "You're not easy to find. Very...mysterious."

Stevie laughed and used her left hand to take off her glasses. For the very first time, I saw her brown eyes.

I stepped forward, stuck out my hand, and continued, "Well _Bass_, I hope it's not too soon to say that I might be in love with you."

She smirked and responded, "Well, I'd say that's a good thing considering I just might be in love with you, too."

I stepped even closer saying, "You know, this is normally the part in the movie where the guy kisses the girl."

I put my right hand behind her neck and my left arm around her waist.

She put her hands on my shoulders saying, "In the movies I watch, this is normally the part where the girl kisses back."

I smiled and slowly leaned in until my lips were on hers. Oh yeah, definitely worth the wait.

I pulled away stating, "Wait, I don't think we've technically met. I'm Zander."

Stevie laughed and said, "I'm Stevie. It's nice to meet the only guy that cared enough to go on this quest."

**The quest is now officially complete. Be sure to review your thoughts and send in your ideas for S!(:**


	21. Saying Those Three Words

**A/N: **Thanks for all the amazing reviews and nice suggestions, everyone! Remember, **July 21 is National Zevie Day**! Be sure to write one-shots, update stories, and spread the word in any way you can! Anyways, I chose **SuperboyRules**'s suggestion. Y'all had so many great ideas it was really hard to pick! Now, enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or SuperboyRules's topic of S.**

S: Saying Those Three Words

[Zander]

"I love you."

I bit my cheek and mumbled, "Too sappy."

I tried a deeper voice and repeated, "I love you. No, I don't want to sound like the Hulk."

I looked at myself in the mirror and casually said, "Hey Steves, I just wanted to say I love you."

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. Behind me, Kevin asked, "Uh, Zander, why are you saying I love you to yourself?"

I turned around to see him and Nelson with confused and weird expressions on their faces.

I lied, "Um, just, reminding myself that I'm awesome."

Nelson muttered, "With your cockiness, how could you forget?"

I rolled my eyes as Kacey walked into the room whining, "I miss Stevie!"

I scoffed. "Join the club."

I stayed put at the rehearsal area while Kacey sat on the chair and Kevin and Nelson went on the couch.

Kevin questioned, "How come her dad had to have his wedding in England? Couldn't he have it _here_?"

Nelson sarcastically replied, "Well I'm sure it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that is new wife lives in England."

Kevin shouted, "I don't get that! I mean, if you're American, marry an American!"

All of us rolled our eyes. I turned around to face the mirror again and mouthed, "I love you."

I shook my head. Why did I have to fall in love with Stevie? I couldn't have just had a crush on her, but no, apparently the universe wants me to love her. Stupid universe. Why did she have to go to England for 2 weeks? If she hadn't gone, I wouldn't have realized I love her.

Still looking at myself in the mirror, I questioned, "Kacey, have you heard the saying about you realizing what you want after it's gone?"

Kacey responded, "Yeah."

I added, "Do you believe it?"

Kacey answered, "No. I think that if you realize you love something after it leaves then you already loved it before but you just didn't know."

All of us were silent until a voice said, "What are all you lazy butts doing? We have to rehearse!"

I turned around to see Stevie in the doorway. All four of us shouted, "Stevie!"

We ran over to her and practically tackled our bass player to the ground. Stevie laughed and wrapped her arms around us.

Being smothered between all of us, she muffled out, "I really missed you guys, but I can't breathe!"

All of us pulled away laughing.

Kacey squealed and exclaimed, "I missed you so much! I can't stand being with these gross pigs without you for a _minute_, imagine how I was for two weeks!"

Kevin, Nelson, and I all yelled, "Hey!"

Stevie laughed, put her arms around Nelson and Kevin, and said, "Man, I missed this place."

* * *

I swung my left arm over Stevie's shoulders and pulled her closer to me saying, "You will not believe how lost we were without you."

Stevie scoffed. "You were fine!"

"No, I mean we were literally _lost. _Kevin and Nelson lost their way to Art because you always walked them there."

Stevie replied, "You have that class with them, why didn't you help?"

I shrugged. "It was funny watching them come late with sweat pouring off of them from running around."

Stevie laughed and playfully punched me in the soldier. I laughed and said, "So, how was staying with accents for two weeks?"

Stevie groaned and answered, "Pure torture! They have all these weird British sayings. I mean, some kid over there asked me if I wasn't at school because I was on holiday. Turns out, holiday means vacation. Holiday is Christmas and Thanksgiving, not vacation! Rubbish. Rubbish is trash. What the heck is rubbish? All I heard over there was rubbish, rubbish, rubbish! And knickers! Knickers sounds like the candy bar Snickers, not underwear."

I laughed and put on a British accent then told her, "Well I'll talk like this all day if you want."

Stevie smiled and responded in a Brit accent, "You've got a very refine thing going on."

I playfully argued, "No, you've got a pretty refine thing going on. You're all," I faked a high, stereotypical, girl British accent and continued, "Oh, hello, I'm from Britain."

Stevie burst out laughing saying, "What the heck?" **(A/N: Took this from their **_**adorable**_** Ustream together!)**

We stopped outside Stevie's Chem. class with Kacey. Before she walked fully in, I said, "Hey Stevie, can I tell you something?"

Stevie nodded and said, "Of course."

I inhaled. "I...I think I..."

I looked into her brown eyes.

I finished, "I missed you."

Stevie replied, "I missed you, too."

She walked into the classroom and sat down next to Kacey.

I turned around and walked to my class mumbling, "Oh yeah, and I love you."

**Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry that it's pretty short. Remember July 21 is National Zevie Day! Be sure to review your suggestions for T!(:**


	22. Taken

**A/N: **Thanks for all the amazing suggestions and reviews, darlings! Remember, **July 21** **is National Zevie Day** so show your support for the couple all of us have been waiting for by writing one-shots, updating your stories, and spreading the word in any way you can! Anyways, I chose **XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**'s idea because as soon as I saw it I already had this all planned out. All of your ideas were so great and amazing, though! Enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx's topic of T. **

T: Taken

[Zander]

Currently, Nelson and Kevin were sitting on opposite sides of the couch using a slingshot to throw jellybeans in each others mouths, Kacey sat on the arm of the couch next to Kevin, and I sat on the chair playing my ukelele.

Stevie came into the room saying, "Hey."

I looked up from my ukelele and smiled at her, but that faded when I saw Justin follow close behind her. Yeah, Justin Cole. Him and Stevie have been dating for about three weeks and were happier then ever. Kacey awed at the sight of the two holding hands. I tightened my left hand around the neck of my uke and continued strumming. Stevie came over to me while Justin was talking to the guys about him getting a copy of the new Furious Pigeons game 3 months before it was supposed to come out and how he would loan it to them.

She sat down on the arm of the chair, smiled, and greeted, "Hey, working on a new song?"

I kept my eyes on the ukelele answering, "No, just messing around."

Stevie asked, "Are you okay?"

I turned to her with a fake smile and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Stevie gave me a 'yeah, right' look and stated, "I know a fake smile when I see one."

Before I could say anything else, Justin interrupted, "Hey Stevie, ready to go?"

She stood up saying, "Yeah. Justin and I are going to see that new horror movie about the family being locked in a house with a killer in the basement." **(A/N: I have no clue if this is a real plot for a movie or not.)**

Justin took her hand and said, "I'm not really a fan of those kind of movies, but Stevie's been dying to see it."

While they were walking out, Stevie turned her head around so Justin couldn't see and mouthed, "I love him!"

Kacey put her hand over her heart when they left and exclaimed, "They are so cute together!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

* * *

I used the remote to the stereo to turn it up on full volume and angrily walked back and forth behind the couch.

I mumbled, "Stupid Justin Cole," I kicked the ground. "Stupid pretty boy, rich guy, Mr. I Have Connections."

I stopped walking when I sensed someone and shouted, "If you're gonna spy, do it right!"

I turned around and saw Kacey coming into the room. She questioned, "What the heck was all of that?"

I muttered, "Nothing."

Kacey replied, "Didn't sound like nothing. Do you have a grudge against Justin or something?"

I sat down on the couch. "Something like that."

Kacey sat down next to me and asked, "Why? He's Justin Cole."

I answered, "Exactly! He's _Justin Cole._ He's smart, a jock, unbelievably nice, good looking, and he's rich."

Kacey furrowed her eyebrows. "So you're mad at him because you have a crush on him?"

I shouted, "No! It's just...He has something that I don't."

She guessed, "Money?" I shook my head. "Good grades?" I shook my head again. "Great looks?"

I yelled, "Hey, I am _very _good looking!"

Kacey rolled her eyes and started, "Then what else could he have that you..."

Her curious expression changed to sympathy as she quietly finished, "He has Stevie?"

I look at the floor and slowly nod. I run my hand through my hair and explain, "I know I'm cocky and vain, but I always thought that if Stevie would let down the walls around her heart...it would be for me. I _genuinely_ thought that she _actually _liked me. Now, she's got _him_. Seeing Justin show up to band rehearsals or sit down with us at lunch _kills _me. In the fairytales, you always see the prince end up with the princess. Maybe I was stupid to think that it was the pony boy's chance to get the girl."

I expected Kacey to do anything but awe, but she did. She commented, "That's so sweet! Come on Zander, don't give up! Maybe it is time for Robin to step out of Superman's shadow."

I looked at her and corrected, "Uh, Kacey, Robin is _Batman's_ right hand man."

Kacey narrowed her eyes and asked, "Do you want the princess or not?"

I nod and she adds, "So do not doubt me!"

I sigh. This is not going to be good.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I ignored Stevie. Whenever she'd try to start a conversation with me, I'd turn to Kevin or Nelson and talk to them. Whenever she'd try to say hi in the halls, I'd say I have to get to class and ran off. Even when she just tried to give me pack a pencil that I dropped, I pretended I didn't hear her. Basically, I've acted like the worst person in the world. I walked down the hall to Stevie's locker so I could apologize, but when I turned the corner I saw her and Justin hugging. I turned around and angrily stormed to the band room.

Halfway through the vacant hall, a voice called, "Zander!"

I continued my angry march. The voice repeated, "Zander! Come on, you haven't talked to me since this morning in the band room! Zander!"

When I was about to turn to the next hall, she yelled, "Why are you being such a jerk?"

I stopped, turned around, and stomped up to her saying, "What the heck are you talking about?"

Stevie continued, "Ever since Justin and I started dating, you've been completely different. What happened? We used to be attached by the hip and now when I try to give you back your pencil you won't even look at me!"

I responded, "You know what happened? Your stupid Richie Rich boyfriend happened! Will the pony boy never get the princess?"

Stevie furrowed her eyebrows and angrily questioned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

I answered, "It means that he's Justin Cole! He's rich, smart, athletic, and good looking."

"You're mad at me because you're jealous of him? Why, because he has more money and better grades them you? 'Cause lots of girls want to date him?"

Without thinking, I blurted out, "I'm jealous of him because he has _you_!"

Stevie widened her eyes, shocked. "What?"

I run my hand through my hair and say, "You were my best friend. Ever since you started dating Justin, you've just been different. I mean, you're watching horror movies with him! We're horror movie partners!"

Stevie exclaimed, "You're jealous because I took him to a horror movie instead of you?"

I shook my head and sigh. "You know what Steves, just forget about it. Go back to your perfect boyfriend."

I turned around and walked off but stopped when I heard Stevie shout, "I don't want perfect, I want you, idiot!"

I turned back around and walked over to her. Stevie stated, "I broke up with Justin."

"Why?"

She explained, "He's smart, good looking, funny, incredibly sweet..."

I interrupted, "Is this going somewhere?"

She rolls her eyes and finishes, "He's not you. It's always been you, Zander."

I put my right hand behind her neck, my left arm around her waist, and crashed my lips to hers instantly.

When we pulled away after a while, I asked, "Does this mean you're not taken?"

Stevie whispers against my skin, "Depends."

"On?"

"Whether or not you ask me out."

**It feels good to write long chapters again! My chapters have been getting pretty short lately. Anyways, hope you liked this one-shot! Be sure to remember July 21 is National Zevie Day, review your thoughts, and send in suggestions for U!(:**


	23. Undivided Attention

**A/N: **Thanks for all the great reviews and awesome suggestions, darlings! Remember, **July 21 is Zevie Day **so show support for Zander and Stevie by writing one-shots, updating your stories, and spreading the word in any way you can! So, I chose **HighOffTheMusic**'s idea. Enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or HighOffTheMusic's topic of U. **

U: Undivided Attention

[Stevie]

I groan as I walk up to Kacey's locker as she's putting up books and taking some out.

Pulling out a magazine from her locker and holding it in front of her, she asks, "Why the long face?"

I tell her, "One of my brothers has finally lost his mind! Last night he snuck out and came back totally late so as his excuse..."

Kacey, still looking at the magazine, interrupts, "What's your favorite color?"

I answer, "Um, blue. Anyways, he told my parents that..."

Kacey writes down something and interrupts _again_, "What do you look for in a guy?"

I reply, "Someone that will give me 100% of their undivided attention, you know, like a _best friend_ should!"

Kacey just scribbles down something and questions, "What do you want your future guy to look like?"

I ask, "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

She shuts her locker, turns to me, and explains, "I'm trying to match you up with somebody. Great idea, right?"

I give her a look as her phone rings and she pulls it out. Kacey says, "Oh, you were talking about your brother. You have 45% of my undivided attention. Sorry Steves, but Tony just sent me a text so he has the other 65%!"

I roll my eyes and storm out to the courtyard. I see Kevin at the lunch table and sit down across from him. Shocker, he's playing something on his GameBoy.

Without looking up at me, Kevin questions, "What's up?"

I sigh and respond, "My brother snuck out last night and when my parents caught him he told them that I..."

Kevin yells, "No! Oh, sorry, Stevie. I lost a life."

I reply, "Well your ears still work. Anyways, he told them that I'm the one that..."

Kevin shouts, "No! Stupid pigeon!"

I shoot him a glare. He puts down his came and pushes it to the middle of the table saying, "Sorry, Steves. You have 99.9% of my undivided attention."

I sigh with victory and continue, "Okay, my brother told my parents that I'm the one that stole my dad's car keys and gave it to him so now my parents are..."

I stop when I realize Kevin is staring at his GameBoy. I groan, walk out from the bench, and stomp away. When I reach the hallway outside the band room, I take out my phone and call Nelson.

He answers, "Hello?"

I reply, "Hey, how's being sick?"

"Well my mom isn't home so I can run around the house in my underwear."

"Okay, I didn't need to know all that. Hey Nelson, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, sure. You have 75% of my undivided attention."

"What gets the other 25%?"

Nelson explains, "Oh, my favorite TV show is on so that."

I shake my head and respond, "I don't care, I just need someone to talk to. So, my brother snuck out last night and when my parents caught him he told them that I stole my dad's car keys and gave them to him to sneak out! So, my parents..."

Nelson exclaims, "No, Max! Pick Lulu, you two are meant to be! Let Noah have Halston!"

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "Nelson, are you watching a soap opera?"

He stays silent then stutters, "N-n-no! Me, psh, no! Um, Stevie, I-I-I have to, um, go!"

Right after, the call ends. I groan, put my phone in my pocket, storm into the band room, and sit down on the couch.

Zander, who I landed next to, asks, "Are you okay?"

I turn to him and say, "No. No, Zander, I am _not _okay. I _always_ listen to you guys yet when I have a problem _no one_ listens!"

Zander put his ukelele on the other side of the couch saying, "I'll listen."

I scoff. "Yeah, sure. What, are you going to give me 50% of your undivided attention?"

Zander looks at me and states, "I was going to give you all of it."

I raise my eyebrows and say, "Really?"

He nods. "Stevie, you have _100% _of my _undivided attention." _

I smile and talk to him about my brother. Even as I'm telling him the story, I can't help but think about the answer I gave Kacey when she asked what kind of guy I want.

_Someone that will give me 100% of their undivided attention. _

**Sorry it was pretty short. I'm not a big fan of this chapter since it only has a little Zevie moment at the end, but I hope you liked it! Remember that July 21 is Zevie Day and be sure to review your suggestions for V!(:**


	24. Vain

**A/N:** Thanks for all the amazing reviews and suggestions, dolls! I knew you guys would like the 'Nelson's soap opera' bit! I got 19 reviews for the last chapter and 7 of them mentioned it. Replies?

**HighOffTheMusic**: I saw your suggestion for Varsity Jackets and immediately thought Zayn from 1D.

**ArtzyChick**: Not sure my story is cute enough for 'Awww oh how cute!'

**HexMeIntoAHawthorne**: Aw, that's so sweet! As for the Kacey thing, just when I need my math... Haha, that wasn't intended but I guess it looks like it could be. I mean, it is Kacey. Great eye for noticing that!

**QueSera**: And you still lived to read the rest of the chapter. Haha, thanks!

**SoulSurferfan116**: Glad you liked that part! I was going to look up a real soap opera's character names, but then I thought, "Where's the fun in that?" I'm rooting for Mulu and Nalston, too!

**foreverseddie**: Glad I made you smile! I love putting the actual names of the actors/actresses whenever I can.

**cartoontshirtnerd**: You died and came back to life? If a fictional story makes you do that, imagine what it's like if Zevie actually happens on the show. Haha, glad you got it!

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**: I'm sure every girl wants a guy that'll give them their undivided attention, but I want a guy that looks like Max Schneider.

Remember,** July 21 is Zevie Day**! How to show support? Write one-shots, update all of your stories, and spread the word in any way you can! Anyways, I chose **AriZevie4EVER** and **RecklessFlowerGirl**'s idea. Enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or AriZevie4EVER and RecklessFlowerGirl's topic of V.**

V: Vain

[Stevie]

"Hey, Stevie!"

I stop walking down the hall and turn around only to see Zander coming up to me. I roll my eyes and continue walking. Zander finally catches up and starts waking beside me.

He simply says, "Me. You. Movies. Saturday. What do you say?"

I turn the corner answering, "No."

Zander chuckled. "That's cute, Steves. I'll pick you up around 7?"

I repeat, "No. Zander, I don't want to go out with you."

Zander stops walking, obviously shocked, as I keep heading to the band room. When I'm halfway down the hall, he asks loudly, "So you'll kiss me but you won't go out with me?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turns to us. I turn around, storm up to him, grab his arm, and lead him to the band room.

After I slam the door shut, I shout, "How many times do I have to tell you that the kiss meant _nothing_?"

Zander just smirks. I roll my eyes as I walk up to him.

He replies, "That's not what it seemed like."

I yell, "You kissed me!"

He calmly argued, "You kissed back."

I groan and stomp out. Zander follows saying, "Why won't you go out with me?"

Before I could say anything, a 9th grader holding a jar came up to us.

I greet, "Hey, Noah. What's with the jar?"

He explains, "I'm helping the school earn money for the orphanage down the street. Want to make a donation?"

I pull a 10 dollar bill out of my front pocket and put in the jar.

"Thanks, Stevie. How about your friend?"

Zander responds, "Sorry kid, but I'm broke."

I ask, "What are you talking about? You got a $1,000 last month for your birthday."

Zander states, "I spent it all on a new guitar."

I shoot Zander a glare and Noah replies, "It's okay."

I reach in my back pocket and pull out a twenty saying, "Here, have this, too."

Noah puts the money in the jar, thanks me, and runs off.

I turn to Zander and tell him, "That's why I won't go out with you. You're selfish, conceited, _vain_..."

Zander interrupts, "I am not vain!"

I protest, "You spent an hour looking at yourself in Kevin's cymbal trying to fix your hair!"

He smugly says, "Well when you have a face like mine, how could you not be cocky about it?"

I scoff and walk away. Zander jogs after and turns me around by my wrist.

When he opens his mouth to talk, I hiss, "Get a new attitude because your vain one isn't doing you any good."

* * *

The day after my talk with Zander, I walked into the band room to see him laying on the couch with his hands on his head and his eyes closed. I look around and see a bunch of toys. When I look back at Zander, I realize his flannel shirt was ripped.

I joke, "Were you jumped by the Muppets?"

He explains, "I volunteered to babysit some of the orphans for 2 hours."

I raise my eyebrows. "You hate kids."

Zander sits up next to me, puts his head in his hands, and mumbles, "Correction, I hate_ active _kids. I don't care if they're sleeping."

I look at his arms and see there are bruises. I murmur, "Were these kids the offsprings of bikers?"

I add, "Why would you volunteer to do something you can't stand?"

He turns his head to me and answers, "I guess I'm not as selfish as you think."

I sigh and respond, "Zander, if this was an attempt to get me to go it with you, the answer is still no. Sorry, but watching a few kids isn't going to just magically change my answer."

Zander nods and stands up. As he's walking out, I ask, "Where are you going?"

He replies, "I have a plan. I'm not just a pretty face, you know."

* * *

Turning the corner to Mr. March's class, I stop when I hear two familiar voices: Noah and Zander.

Zander walked up to him at the water fountain saying, "Hey, you're Noah, right?"

Noah nods. "Yeah, and you're the guy too greedy to donate a penny for charity."

Zander chuckles, pulls an envelope out of his back pocket, and hands it to Noah saying, "Well, I hope this makes up for it."

Noah opens it up and widens his eyes. He exclaims, "This is a lot of money! I thought you were broke because of your guitar!"

Zander shrugs. "Sold it."

I widen my eyes and back up. Zander sold his guitar...for me.

* * *

After I put my Chem. book in my locker, I heard a roar of laughter at the other end of the hall. I turn my head to the left and see Zander coming my way with black writing all over his face. I put my hand over my mouth to contain my laughter as he stopped in front of me. I realized that on his forehead was _Will U_, ok his right cheek was _Go_, on his left was _Out_, and on his chin was _w/Me?_

Zander explains, "I asked Kevin and Nelson to write on my face with a black washable marker. You said that I'm vain, and I only care about my looks. Well, I've walked around the whole school looking like a clown."

I laughed, grabbed a blue washable marker from my locker, uncapped it, and wrote _Yes_ under _Go_.

Since Zander couldn't see, I say, "Yes."

Zander furrows his eyebrows. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

Zander smiles and questions, "So I'm not vain?"

I respond, "You know what, Zander? When you have looks like yours, how could you not be vain?"

**Sorry for this short and lame one-shot. This is probably the worst thing I've ever written. Remember, July 21 is Zevie Day! Oh, be sure to review your thoughts and suggestions for W!(: **


	25. Will You Go Out With Me?

Thank you for the amazing suggestions and reviews, darlings! All of them are deeply appreciated. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I wrote this chapter a few days ago and have been dying to post it but I didn't have my laptop. Replies?

**HighOffTheMusic**: Yes, you do get bragging rights because of your awesome vocabulary.

**XxMockingjay'sloveineveryoneXx**: Funny yet true. Come on, if someone looked like Max Schneider they would have every reason to be cocky!

**kibago**: If Zevie get together in the show and you hear a very loud, high pitched scream along with a huge thud, that's me screaming my lungs out and jumping in my room.

Thanks again to everyone! If you thought Zander asking Stevie out by writing it on his face was cute, you're going to love this chapter. I got this idea by watching a bunch of prom-posals (proposals for prom). Anyways, I chose** HighOffTheMusic **and** SuperboyRules**'s suggestion. Enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or HighOffTheMusic and SuperboyRules's topic of W.**

W: Will You Go Out With Me?

_Chalk_

[Stevie]

When Kacey and I reach the courtyard, there was a group of people with their backs turned to us crowded around something. Kacey grabs my wrist and guides me through everyone. When we finally reach the middle of the crowd, I widen my eyes at what's written in the middle of the area in chalk.

_Stevie,_

_Will You Go_

_Out With Me?_

_-Zander_

I turn to Zander who is standing behind the message. I see a purple chalk on the right and get an idea. I walk over to it, pick it up, kneel down next to Zander's name, and write something under it.

_Yes!_

* * *

_Dive_

[Kacey]

Where the heck is Zander? I sit down on the concrete while my feet were dangling in the school pool and look over to the other side where Kevin and Nelson were sitting on the bench. I give them a look and they shrug.

From inside the pool with her arms folded next to me, Stevie asks, "Kacey, are you okay? You keep looking over to Kevin and Nelson."

I turn to her and say, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Finally, Zander shows up. Kevin and Nelson point to the diving board. Zander shakes his head but they push him to the ladder. I give him a look making him groan and climb up. When he reaches the diving board, he walks further into it and yells, "Stevie!"

I tap Stevie on the shoulder and point to him. He repeats, "Stevie!"

Stevie shouts, "What?"

Zander yells, "Will you go out with me?"

Stevie shouts, "What?"

Zander shakes his head, turns around, and walks back to the ladder.

I shout, "Zander!"

When he's halfway down the diving board, Zander turns around, runs off it, and dives into the pool. I gasp while Stevie widens her eyes. Kevin and Nelson run to the edge of the pool as Zander pops up in the middle.

The guys and I command, "Swim!"

Zander takes a deep breath and goes underwater. You can see his clothes from above surface. When he gets closer to us, Stevie meets him halfway and swims closer to him.

She questions, "What the heck was that?"

Instead of answering, Zander asks, "Steves, will you go out with me?"

He pulls out a wet red rose from his back pocket and hands it to her.

I put my hand over my heart and exclaim, "Aw!"

Stevie laughs and answers, "Of course."

* * *

_Fortune Cookie_

[Kevin]

After the waitress arrives with our bill, Nelson and I dive into the fortune cookies she also drops off. Zander clears his throat and gives me a look. I nod and look for the cookie wrapper with the red stripe on it. Unfortunately, there were two of them. I picked up the second one and handed it to Stevie.

Across the table from me, Zander mouths, "Is that the one?"

I shrug and open mine with the red stripe. I cracked the cookie in half and read my fortune.

_Will you go out with me? -Zander_

I widen my eyes and shout, "Stevie, switch with me!"

Stevie, just as she was about to crack open her cookie, questions, "Why?"

I lie, "Um, I don't like my fortune."

"Kevin, you already opened it."

I whine, "Come on, please!"

Stevie sighs and hands me her cookie while I hand her mine. After receiving it, I say, "Okay, I want to go see the dead ducks hanging in the window. Kacey, want to come? Nelson?"

Nelson shakes his head saying, "I want to read my fortune."

I roll my eyes, grab his and Kacey's arms, and drag them away from the table. When we reach the giant plant and hide behind it, Kacey asks, "What the heck are we doing?"

I shush them and look at the table. Stevie reads the "fortune" and looks at Zander. She says something and Zander smiles. I'm assuming that's a yes.

* * *

_Ping Pong_

[Nelson]

I walk into the band room with Kevin and see Zander on the couch, writing stuff onto ping pong balls and putting them in a box. We walk over and I pick up one of the ping pong balls.

"A heart?"

Kevin digs his hands through the box saying, "All of these have hearts drawn on them. Dude, have you lost your mind?"

Continuing to write, Zander explains, "Kacey told me that if I'm going to ask Stevie out, I have to do it right. Apparently, even Stevie wants a big gesture."

I look beside the box and see 7 ping pong balls with writing on them instead of hearts. I kneel down in front of it and move them around so they make sense.

_Will You Go Out With Me? -Zander_

I put on my best girl voice and exclaim, "Of course I will, cutie!"

Zander laughs and throws one last ping pong ball into the box before standing and picking it up. Kevin and I take the 7 not in the box and follow him out the band room.

Kevin asks, "Do you expect Stevie to find 7 ping pong balls with words through a whole box of them with hearts?"

Zander replies, "I have a plan."

We reach the hall with Stevie's locker and walk down to it. Zander puts his hand around the combo lock and starts twisting it until we hear a click. He opens the locker, grabs the tape from inside it, and takes the _Will _ping pong ball out of my hand.

When the 7 ping pong balls our taped deep inside Stevie's locker, we help Zander take the heart ping pong balls out of the box and onto the top shelf, covering up the words. When all of that is done, he quickly shuts the locker as the bell rings and kids start coming in from lunch. Zander jogs to the other end of the hall while Kevin and I stay to get Stevie to go to her locker.

When she walks down the hall, I say, "Hey, Stevie. Where are you going?"

She awkwardly points down the hall and answers, "Chemistry."

Kevin questions, "Don't you want to go to your locker first?"

Stevie responds, "I got all my books before lunch so no."

I shout, "Just go to your locker!"

Her and Kevin widen their eyes at me. I add, "Please."

Stevie sighs and pushes pass us to get to her locker. When she unlocks her combo lock and opens it, all the ping pong balls with hearts fall out. Everyone turns to her since it wasn't exactly quiet. Kevin points to the inside her locker where the question is. When she's done reading it, Stevie turns to her left to see Zander walking toward her. She picks up a ping pong ball with a heart as he stops in front of her. Stevie pulls out a sharpie from her back pocket and writes something on the other side of the ping pong ball before giving it to Zander. Kevin and I walk behind him to read the message that made him smile.

_I'd love to._

* * *

_Scrabble_

[Stevie]

After finishing my math homework in the band room, I shut my textbook and sigh. Zander enters into the room smirking wider than usual.

I question, "What's with the face?"

Instead of answering, he sits down beside the coffee table and sets a brown paper bag on it. I take the bag by the bottom and dump everything in it out. It was just cookies with frosting on them.

Zander randomly asks, "You like Scrabble right?"

I nod and he explains, "So, all you have to do is put the cookies with the same color frosting together and then unscramble them to get a word."

I sneer, "What is this, a game show?"

He chuckles and gestures to the cookies. I shrug and start flipping them over so I can see the frosting. I match up the blues (lilW), reds (oYu), greens (Go), yellows (utO), pinks (hWti), whites (e?M) and purples (-Z) then look at the cookies in the way I set them up.

_lilW oYu Go_

_utO hWti e?M_

_-Z_

_I furrow my eyebrows and start unscrambling them. In the end, it turned out to be..._

_Will You Go_

_Out With Me?_

_-Z_

I turn to Zander who is sitting there smirking. I look at the cookies and an idea forms in my mind. I take out the e, Z, and Y then place them in front of Zander.

"Your turn."

He chuckles and switches the cookies around.

_YeZ_

**So, I hope you liked that! Did you have favorite one? Remember, July 21 is Zevie Day. Also, be sure to review your suggestions for X!(:**


	26. Xxx

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the super nice reviews and incredible suggestions, dolls! Replies?

**foreverseddie: **Aw, you made me smile! I'm so extremely happy that the last chapter caused you so much emotion! I'm not a very good romance writer so hearing that you squealed after all of them is just so cool! Thanks, darling!

**kibago: **Haha, if that happened in the show that would be me, too.

Again, thank you everyone! So, I'm planning on making a new Zevie video. **Any song ideas? **Remember, **July 21 is National Zevie Day **so show your support by writing one-shots, updating your stories, and spread the word in any way you can! Anyways, I chose **AriZevie4EVER **and **SMonkey6**'s idea! I tweaked it just barely so it could fit better. Alright, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or AriZevie4EVER and SMonkey6's topic of X. **

X: xxx

[Zander]

As soon as I shut my front door and drop my backpack on the floor, Stevie's special ring tone goes off in my back pocket. I scoff as I walk to the kitchen while pulling my phone out. I press the OK button and read my new message.

_I am so bored._

I laugh, stop walking when I read the middle of the kitchen, and press Reply.

_**U miss me so much that u decided 2 text me right after I drop u off at ur house? **_

I put my phone on the counter and walk over to the fridge. My phone rings as I open it up and pull out a water bottle. I walk back over to the counter and pick up my phone with my free left hand.

_I hav 2 go 2 my bro's grad. over the weekend so I won't b texting for 2 days. _

I put down the water bottle and press Reply again.

_**That sucks. Now I won't get texts waking me up at 3 am in the morning.**_

I put down my phone, pick up the bottle, and twist the cap open as Stevie's ring tone plays again. I trade in the water bottle in my hands for my phone and press OK.

_Hey, it was one time!_

I laugh as I press Reply.

_**Yeah, one time today!**_

I pick up the water bottle, take the cap off, and drink the water as my phone rings. Still drinking, I hold up my phone so I can still see it

_G2g, heading out for a LONG road trip with three annoying brothers and parents that argue over the radio station more than u and I do. Peace out girl scout, haha! :) xxx_

At the last three letters of the text, I choke on the water in my throat and slam the bottle on the counter as I try coughing it out. When I finally control myself, I hold onto my phone as I run out to the living room. I quickly sit down on one of the couches and open up my laptop on the coffee table. After I turn it on the and go on the internet, I log into my MyChat **(A/N: No clue if this is realy or not.) **and see if Kevin and Nelson are online. Luckily, they are. I click on their names in my 'Friends Online' box and wait as the video chat sets up. After a minute or so, their faces appear on my laptop screen in two separate boxes.

Nelson greets, "Hey, what's up?"

I open up the text on my phone and hold it in front of my web-cam.

Nelson and Kevin read it then spit out, "Whoa."

I nod and put my phone back in my pocket. I add, "I know right."

Kevin comments, "Poor Stevie, her brother lives hours away."

Nelson yells, "He meant the last part!"

"What does the last part..." Kevin stops and thinks for a moment before mouthing, "Oh."

I exclaim, "X means kiss! XXX means kisses! My best friend sent me virtual _kisses_!"

Kevin and Nelson shout in unison, "I thought I was your best friend!"

I roll my eyes. "What should I do?"

Kevin asks, "Are you two secretly dating or something?"

I shake my head. Nelson questions, "Have you two kissed?"

I answer, "Well, yeah."

Both of them widen their eyes. I continue, "It was mistletoe! I didn't think it would count."

Kevin shrugs and responds, "Why don't you ask Kacey?"

"No way! She'll go all Law & Order interrogation on me!"

Nelson states, "Only couples put xxx at the end of their texts."

I groan. I sarcastically mumble, "Gee, thanks guys."

* * *

I walk behind the couch of the band room, ready to leave for first period, until Stevie comes in.

I smile and greet, "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

She walked closer to me saying, "I left my notebook in here on Friday. Your excuse?"

I hold up my ukelele case and she immediately understands that I needed some alone time.

I ask, "How was your brother's college graduation?"

Stevie groans, making me laugh. While she gets her notebook from the couch, I say, "Hey, Stevie, can I talk to you? It's about that last text you sent me before you left for your road trip."

She picks up her notebook and walks back in front of me saying, "Yeah, shoot."

"It's about what you put at the end of the text."

Stevie laughs. "A smiley face?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "No...the, um...xxx."

She shrugs. "What about them?"

I question, "Why did you put them there?"

Stevie gives me a confused look so I add, "You know, X means kiss. Only couples put those at the ends of texts and stuff."

She nods. "Honestly?"

I nod and she explains, "I kind of thought we were already a couple."

I raise my eyebrows. "Really?"

Stevie continues, "Yeah. We're always hanging out, touching, and we've already kissed."

I nod awkwardly. Stevie asks, "Did I just make this awkward between us?"

I bite my bottom lip and smile, making Stevie confused again. "You know what? Why don't we turn me being your boyfriend into more than a thought?"

Stevie smiles and states, "I guess we're an official couple."

I step closer and question, "Well you know what couples do, right?"

She shrugs. I pull out my phone, press New Message, type something, and send it. In front of me, my special ring tone on Stevie's phone rings. She takes it out laughing and holds her phone in between us as she reads her new text. I look down at her phone so I can read it upside down.

_**They x.**_

**Anyone know what they're going to do next? Haha! So, I didn't want to bore you with this at the beginning, but I'm thinking about making another ABC one-shot story for another HTR couple. It'll have hints of Zevie since I just can't control myself. Any thoughts on whether I should or not? Be sure to review your thoughts and ideas for Y!(:**


	27. Yellow

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews and suggestions, loves! So, I've mentioned another ABC story for another HTR couple. Any thoughts on whether I should or not? I don't want to write a story and have no one read it. It'll have a Zevie dose in every one-shot since I can't control my love for them! Anyways, I have awesome news! Since I love writing this story so much, it won't be ending next chapter! I know, I know, Z is the last letter in the alphabet so Chapter 28 should be the last chapter, but I tend to do things differently. I'm giving you guys **three Y one-shots **in **three separate chapters **along with the **one Z **so you get **two times as many chapters **then you should! Yep, no need to thank me. Haha! Alright, remember that **July 21 is National Zevie Day**! Have a _Fanfiction account_? Write one-shots and update your stories! Have an _Instagram_? Post Zevie pics! Have a _Twitter_, _Facebook_, _Tumblr_, and/or_ any other way of communication_? Spread the word! Moving on, for the first Y one-shot I chose** XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**, **HighOffTheMusic**, **Ashleyyy**, **SMonkey6**, **Meghan**, and **ashleyXbiebermusic**'s idea! By the way, **replies are at the end**. Okay, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx, HighOffTheMusic, Ashleyyy, SMonkey6, Meghan, and ashleyXbiebermusic's topic of Y.**

Y: Yellow

[Stevie]

_Chapter 7: Brains Over Beauty_

Just as I'm about to start a new chapter of Stay Classy by Lulu Antariksa **(A/N: Lulu so needs to write a how-to book on how to be classy.)**, I hear the shuffling of feet come up to me at the lunch table. Knowing the clack of the heels, I fold the bottom right corner of the page and shut my book. When I look up, I raise my eyebrows at the sight of Kacey standing beside me while clutching a guy with gelled hair and a sweater vest by his right elbow.

She introduces, "Stevie, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is Stevie." **(A/N: Imagine Ryan Potter from Supah Ninjas.)**

The guy awkwardly waves, which I return. I turn to Kacey with a suspicious look.

She smiles innocently and flirtatiously states, "Ryan has quite the crush on you."

I turn to Ryan and ask, "What's my favorite color?"

He bites his bottom lip and slowly answers/questions, "Green?"

I shake my head. He apologizes, "I'm sorry, she dragged me out of the boys' bathroom and told me to go along with it."

Kacey groaned, turned to Ryan, and yells, "What are you still doing here? Scram!"

He trips stepping back and immediately runs away. I sigh, third guy this week.

Kacey sits down next to me at the table and whines, "Can't you just _try_ to put an effort into this?"

I roll my eyes and respond, "Kacey, how many times do I have to tell you that no matter how many guys you try to set me up with, I'm not falling for it?"

She shouts, "Stevie!"

Using her tone of voice, I mimic, "Kacey!"

She groans, which I also impersonate. I return to my normal voice and question, "Really? You tried setting me up with Ryan, the school's Steve Urkel?"

* * *

As soon as I step out of the bathroom stall, Kacey is standing right outside with another guy.

I ask, "Is he even allowed to be in here?"

Kacey shrugs and says, "Okay, so Brad here **(A/N: I'm in a House of Anubis mood) **loves music, plays guitar, and apparently he's been going to the same school with you since 5th grade."

I turn to Brad and ask, "What's my middle name?"

He easily answers, "Raina."

"What instruments do I play?"

"Mainly strings."

I nod my head and skip to the main one everyone gets wrong. "What's my favorite color?"

Brad makes a thinking face for a moment then, using the same voice as Ryan, says, "Um...Red?"

I give him a 'nice try' look. Before Kacey could yell at him to leave again, Mrs. Kavanagh comes into the bathroom and questions, "Brad Rutter, why on Earth are the rumors of you being in the _girls_' bathroom true?"

Brad widens his eyes and turns to Kacey for help. Kacey takes a step back with her hands up saying, "He was trying to look under my friend's stall. I was just trying to stop him."

Mrs. Kavanagh walks closer to us, grabs Brad's wrist, and drags him out. Kacey and I laugh as the door shuts behind him. She turns to me after the laughing drowns out and gives me a 'Really?' look.

I shrug. "He didn't even know my favorite color. Come on, Kacey, really?"

* * *

After I pull out my bag and sling it over my shoulder, I shut my locker door and walk down the hall to the band room for rehearsal. When I reach the part of the hall where it intersects with another, I run into Kacey with yet another guy. Not just any guy, Justin Cole.

Kacey looks at me and says, "Go ahead, ask him anything."

I sigh and turn to Justin. "Some of my favorite TV shows?"

Justin smoothly lists, "Smash, The Big Bang Theory, The Office, and The Vampire Diaries." **(A/N: Lulu said this!)**

"My favorite hobby?"

"Eating."

"One of my favorite movies?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's." **(A/N: Another Lulu answer.)**

"My favorite song?"

"You and I."

"By?"

Justin adds, "Ingrid Michaelson." **(A/N: Official Zevie song!) **

I smirk. "My favorite color?"

"Ocean blue."

I put my hair behind my right ear responding, "Justin, you're a really great guy and most your answers were spot on, but I'm sorry."

He nods and replies, "Could you repeat that rejection to my girlfriend?"

I raise my eyebrows, turn to Kacey, and shout, "He has a girlfriend and you still asked him to do this?"

Kacey shrugs and lightly pushes Justin off. When he's gone, I scoff and roll my eyes.

Kacey yells, "Come on, ocean blue is your favorite color!"

I correct, "It _was_ my favorite color. Every guy you've tried to set me up, not just today but from the beginning, has gotten that question wrong. How hard is it go guess yellow?"

Kacey raises her eyebrows. "Your favorite color is yellow? Since when?"

I look down at my right hand and twist the ring on my index finger, remembering what happened the other day.

_{*Yesterday*}_

"Ready to love me even more?"

Not even bothering to turn my head around to see who said it, I put my bass on it's stand next to the couch saying, "Not when you say that."

Zander sits down on the couch next to me as I turn to him. I look down at his hands and see he's holding a midnight blue velvet box.

I joke, "If you're going to propose, I'm going to tell you ahead of time that the answer is no."

He chuckles and hands it to me. I open it up and immediately see a bright Z covered with yellow rhinestones. I pull it out and realize it's a ring. When I turn it upside down, I see the whole between two sides of the ring that you use to adjust it.

I laugh and shout, "You got this from a coin machine!"

Zander shrugs and responds, "Technically, I won it from Alley Cats and picked it out personally. I got the velvet box from the ring my dad used to propose to my mom."

I slip it on my right index finger, look at him, and question, "Why yellow?"

"It's your favorite color, right?"

I open my mouth to correct him, but I just smile at the happiness in his eyes and reply, "Um, yeah. Definitely. Thank you."

"Anything to see that smile."

_{*Present*}_

To answer Kacey's question, I answer, "I don't know. I guess I've always liked yellow but I never really realized it."

"Are we still talking about the color or a person?"

**I think this chapter was pretty good. Overall terrible but still a bit good. Haha, so, keep sending in your suggestions for Y! If you're out of ideas, just tell me what you thought of this chapter and the whole story!**

**HexMeIntoAHawthorne: **Haha, well I'm glad I fulfill your Zevie wishes! Aw, thanks so much! Seeing reviews like yours makes _my _day.

**AriZevie4EVER: **Thanks so much, sunshine! Also, I appreciate you being one of the only people to send in song suggestions! I read your story and I just love it! We'll make a deal, I'll update more often if you do, too.

**HighOffTheMusic: **I'm glad I made you have an "Aw!" moment! You're right, I'm not a troll in writing. I'm a _terribly horrible _troll.

**foreverseddie: **Nope, I'm the worst if you want a dose of Zevie romance. No doubt, about. Aw, thanks! I scream into my pillow after practically every Zevie moment in a HTR episode so hearing that you did that because of something I wrote made me smile!

**kibago: **Glad you like that line! I just knew that I couldn't post that one-shot without putting, "They x."

**Ashley Scarlet: **Oh my gosh, I love your comment! It literally made me crack up laughing. Yes, there is a 1,000,000% chance of Zevie, however there is a storm of Zacey coming up in the South. Haha, and of course you can write your own Zevie story! If at all possible, could you keep the title and the subjects of the letters different from mine? Anyways, I'll be one of the first to check it out!

**ashleyXbiebermusic: **First off, I'm so happy that I made you smile! Second, whoa! That was totally not my intention for this kid-friendly story. Appreciate you looking it up, though! Third, made me smile when you said I gave you inspiration for your Zevie day one-shot and can't wait to check it out!

**Gilz: **Now that is dedication, my darling. Thank you so much and I'll try my best!

**You know I appreciate all of your suggestions, guys, but could you try adding in your reviews more of your thoughts? It's awesome getting an email saying that someone posted a review full of amazing ideas, but it's even better to get one saying that someone posted a review full of amazing thoughts!(:**


	28. Yakker

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions, dolls! Special shout-out to **SMonkey6** for being the 500th review! 500 reviews on 27 chapters is supah dupah dope! So, sadly, **I might not update for a while. **I'm in Canada for family and I'm on "computer probation," but I'll try to as much as I can! So, anyone want to guess what tomorrow is? Oh right**, tomorrow is Zevie Day!** Write one-shots, update your stories, post some Zevie pictures on Tumblr, Instagram, or Twitter, and spread the word in any way you can! Anyways, I chose **Camlove18'**s major House of Anubis idea! Enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or Camlove18's topic of Y.**

Y: Yakker

[Stevie]

I walk up to the lunch table saying, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Kevin, Nelson, and Kacey stop their whispering and turn to me.

Nelson questions, "You know how Zander has to stay up all night to write our songs?"

I nod. Kevin asks, "You know how Zander used to have a coffee addiction?"

I widen my eyes. "Oh no."

Both of them reply, "Oh yeah."

Kacey explains, "He's been drinking it day and night for a week now. He's drinking so much coffee that he's tapping his foot and fingers quicker and more often, he's talking extremely quickly..."

Nelson interrupts, "He won't stop talking! For a whole week, all we've been hearing is yak, yak, yak!"

Kevin nods and adds, "If he's not talking about music he's talking about ukeleles. If he's not talking about ukeleles he's talking about girls. If he's not talking about girls he's talking...well, he's talking so quickly I don't even know what he's talking about!"

I open my mouth to say something, but Mr. Coffee Robbins himself takes his seat next to me saying, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, so does his breath. I wave my hand in the air, trying to get rid of the coffee scent that left Zander's mouth.

I ask, "How many cups of coffee have you had today?"

He answers, "None."

Knowing Zander, I say, "Plus?"

He hangs his head down and confesses, "Five."

All of us groan. Kacey exclaims, "Zander, it's only 12 pm!"

Zander taps his hands on the table like drums while very quickly saying, "I can't help it, it's just so good! I mean, coffee, coffee, coffee!"

Nelson mumbles, "Yak, yak, yak."

I chuckle as Zander starts rambling about either a girl named Uke or a uke named Girl. Wow, he really does talk fast when he's hyped up on coffee. Attempting to stop him from talking and pounding the table, Kevin took out his drum sticks and hit them on Zander's hands.

Zander pulls his hands back while still continuing, "Wow, that really hurt! Well it kind of hurt 'cause the coffee kind of numbed out my hands. Is coffee supposed to numb out your hands? Hey, I should play drums!"

All of us groan and put our heads in our hands.

* * *

While we were waiting for Mr. March in History, Zander was going on and on about the different types of coffee. It's 1:30 pm and he's had 7 cups.

Kevin slapped his hands onto his face and murmured into them, "It's like Addison from the Suite Life On Deck."

Trying to get him to stop, Nelson slams his hands on Zander's desk and full-out screams in his face.

Zander pulls his face back a bit and quickly rambles, "Are you trying to get me to stop talking by screaming? If so you're not doing a very good job and need to do better."

He continues with his coffee trivia, making all of us groan.

* * *

When it got to Zander's part in Last One Standing, he leans into his mike and sings his part so quickly that none of us understand. Kacey groans, grabs her water bottle from the couch, storms over to the coffee addict, and dumps the water over his head.

Zander shakes his wet hair at her like a dog and quickly says, "You know that wasn't very nice! You know what else isn't nice? The cafe down the street where I get my coffee closing down!"

Kacey puts her hands on her head and yells, "That's it! I've had enough of not being able to understand a word he says! Stevie, it's your turn because I give up."

She stomps out of the band room angrily. Kevin and Nelson follow looking annoyed. I groan and look over to Zander, unaware that everyone left, who was talking about something but all I heard was yak, yak, yak. I bite my bottom lip, trying to think of a plan, until I remember something I saw in a movie. I walk up to Zander who kept talking, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and slammed my lips to his. Less than three seconds later, I feel Zander kiss back and put his arms around my waist. We could've stayed like that forever -as cheesy as it sounds- considering the others weren't planning on coming back until he calmed down, but I pulled away since kissing your best friend isn't always the best idea.

I raise my eyebrows at Zander's shocked expression and say, "Wow, I got the Yakker to stop yakking."

**I know, I know. This chapter was pretty bad. Remember, write one-shots and update your stories tomorrow for Zevie day! Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


	29. Your Biggest Fan

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews and suggestions, dolls! Second chapter today! So, tomorrow is **National Zevie Day! **Be sure to write one-shots , update your stories, post some Zevie pictures, and spread the word in any way you can! Alright, for the final Y one-shot I chose **ashleyXbiebermusic**'s idea! Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

Y: Your Biggest Fan

[Zander]

After the blonde gave me her number and walked away giggling, I smile and walk back to Gravity 5's lunch table that was only occupied by Stevie. She was writing down stuff on sheet music using _a lot_ of force with an angry expression on her face.

I ask, "Something wrong, Steves?"

She ignores me and continues writing down bass notes. I joke, "Jealous of that blonde I was flirting with?" She stays silent so I add, "No need to worry, beautiful. You're still my #1 girl."

That pushed Stevie over the edge because she pressed down on her pencil so hard that the lead broke. I widen my eyes as she turns to me and hisses, "Yeah right."

I scoff. "Whatever, gorgeous. I saw you staring."

Stevie puts down the broken pencil, looks at me, and replies, "You know what? I was staring," I smirk. "I wanted to take a look at the idiot dumb enough to give you a moment of her life."

I chuckle. "Well, Stevie, you just called yourself an idiot considering you're always attached to my hip."

She rolls her eyes and responds, "First off, you're attached to _my_ hip. Second, don't you ever feel guilty?"

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "What do you mean?"

She explains, "These girls swoon because of you. All you do is go on one date with them, be all cute and charming, and then never speak to them again. Don't you feel guilty for using them like that?"

I tease, "Did you just admit I'm cute?"

Stevie rolls her eyes and gets up to leave, but I grab her hand first, earning some looks from people in the courtyard considering she didn't push me off.

I reply, "Kidding. To answer your earlier question, no. I don't think I've ever been guilty about that. I just don't want to date a girl that only thinks I'm cute and that I play a doll-size guitar, you know?"

Stevie nods and sits down, letting go of my hand as she says, "You want something real."

I nod and state, "If I'm going to_ actually_ date a girl, I want her to _actually_ be a fan of my music. I want her to _actually_ be a fan of my personality."

Seeing her confused expression, I restate, "I want her to be my biggest fan."

Stevie nods, smiles, and says, "I'd say that's selfish, but it's actually pretty deep."

She looks over my shoulder, behind me, and adds, "Here comes another one of your fan girls."

I furrow my eyebrows and turn around to see a pretty redhead. Being Zander Robbins, I couldn't help but greet, "Hey baby, what's up?"

The redhead giggles and replies, "I just wanted to tell you that I overheard your conversation with that girl and that I'm your biggest fan. "

I raise my eyebrows. "Really? What song of mine is your favorite?"

She slightly widens her eyes but quickly returns them to normal and answers, "That, um, love song."

I smirk and question, "You mean the one about the girl I like because of her pretty eyes?"

Little Miss Red nods smiling. I add, "Sorry, baby, but it's hard to like a song that doesn't exist."

I turn back to Stevie as the girl angrily stomps away. Stevie raises her eyebrows and states, "You just turned down a girl."

I nod like it's no big deal even though it is. I respond, "You said I go out with loads of girls for no reason so I'm proving you wrong. No girls unless they really know me."

Stevie comments, "Good for you, Zander."

She ruffles my hair a bit then stands up and gathers her stuff. She looks at me and asks, "Mad that I ruined your hair?"

"Little bit."

She chuckles, puts her books in her arms, and says, "Well, I better head to band room before Kevin and Nelson turn my bass into a baseball bat."

When Stevie walks away so I can't see her anymore, I call, "Hey, Stevie."

I turn around and see her stopping right behind me. She turns to me and questions, "What's up?"

I ask, "What if the girls don't know me, but they're extremely hot?"

Stevie scoffs. "No saying yes to girls unless they know that you like someone because of their musical taste, not their eyes."

As she starts walking off, I question, "How do you know that?"

Spinning around and walking backwards, Stevie answers, "Guess I'm just another hardcore fan."

When she's out of sight, I repeat her words in my mind. _Hardcore fan. _I like the sound of that.

* * *

I stop my car by the curb in front of Stevie's house and unlock the doors so she could get out.

As she puts her hand on the door to open it, I say, "Hey, Stevie."

She turns to me and asks, "Yeah?"

I sigh and ask, "Remember the blonde and the redhead from earlier today? All the girls that surround me when I play my uke?"

Stevie nods. I continue, "They might be my fan girls, but you're the only girl I'm a fan of."

She smiles. "Thanks, Z."

She opens the door and steps out of the door. I lay my forehead on the steering wheel when I hear the door slam shut. What did I do?

"Zander?"

I turn back to my right and see Stevie outside. I roll down the passenger side window.

She leans down so I can actually see her face and states, "No matter what those girls say, I'm your biggest fan."

Before I could respond, Stevie turns around and jogs up to her house. I bite my bottom lip at her words and our conversation earlier today.

"_I want her to be my biggest fan."_

**I honestly think this chapter is all over the place. Sorry guys! I'm trying to get this in before it's actually Zevie Day. Be sure to review your thoughts of this one-shot and your suggestions for Z!(:**


	30. Zevie

**A/N:** **Happy Zevie Day**, everyone! It's not too late to write one-shots, update your stories, post Zevie pictures, and to tell more people! Anyone watch Max and Vic's new Maroon 5 Medley? If you haven't, watch it! Also, anyone notice the **Mulu moment** towards the end? Everyone's dancing then they grab each other's arms and dance with each other for a while? I just thought it was so cute! Anyways, I planned for this to be a separate Zevie day one-shot, but I was stuck on what to for Z so this is it. I'm so sad this story is coming to an end considering it's probably my most successful one, but never fear. I'm planning on making a **Grelson ABC story with**, of course, **hints of Zevie** in just about every one-shot. For now, please check out my other Zevie stories like _Dear Zander_, _How To Rock A Love Story_, and my new one called _Raise Your Voice_! By the way, loads of people suggested this and I can't really put all of their names, sorry. So, hope you enjoy this last one-shot!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

Z: Zevie

[Stevie]

The first thing I see when I quietly walk into Room J21 **(See what I did with Zevie day?)** is Zander in a hospital gown, laying under a blue blanket and strumming his ukelele. When the sound of the door shutting bounces off the walls, he turns to me and smiles.

Keeping my serious face, I walk towards him questioning, "Are you going to be okay?"

He nods. "The doctor said I should be fine."

I repeat, "_Should_?"

Zander chuckles and states, "I feel better than ever, though."

I mutter, "Good."

As he puts his ukelele on the chair on the left side of his bed, I punch just below his right shoulder.

Zander leans back holding his shoulder and shouting, "Ow! What was that for?"

I yell, "For scaring me to death!"

He jokes, "I was in a car accident and _you_ were close to death?"

Both of us laugh as I sit down in one of the hospital arm chairs.

I ask, "How bad was the accident?"

Zander sighs and answers, "My car broke down in the middle of an intersection and a truck rammed me from the left. The driver's a big guy so he's fine. The doctor said that I have some broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and I zoned out when he started talking about my skull kind of being cracked."

I put my elbows on his bed and my head in my hands. Trying to cheer me up, Zander adds, "Other than that, I'm perfectly fine. Hey, aren't you glad Kacey took you home instead of me today?"

I groan and bury my head further into my hands. Zander puts his right hand on the left side of my head and starts playing with my hair.

I raise my head and question, "Where are your parents? I didn't see them in the lobby."

He explains, "I told the hospital to only call you."

"Why?"

He shrugs. "Your voice makes me so much happier, even in times like this."

I shoot him a glare and raise my right fist again.

Zander raises his hands in surrender and confesses, "I could be in the morgue, and my parents would still yell at me for ruining their car."

I give him a sympathetic look. His parents practically disowned him after he created Gravity 5 and decided to pursue music.

An idea forms in my mind, and I command, "Move over."

Zander scoots moves over to his left saying, "Just so you know, this hospital gown doesn't have a backside."

I kick off my boots and climb on top, not under, the covers saying, "Well then don't turn around."

He chuckles and wraps his arm around me as I press my back against his chest. Out of the blue, Zander asks, "What would happen if I die?"

Without turning around to look at him, I exclaim, "Don't think like that!"

"I'm just curious. What would happen to the band if I died in that accident?"

I sigh and put my left hand over Zander's, which was pressed against my stomach.

I answer, "Well, the band would breakup since there's no way we could replace you with another guitar player. Kacey would be upset that there's not another group where she could be lead and probably distance from us. Kevin and Nelson would definitely be devastated, but they'd probably try to drown out their misery with video games. _Try_ being the key word. Then me….I'd be lost every single day. Come on, Z. You're my rock. I can't even imagine living without you. It's like a bass without strings, a singer without a voice… music without a tune. We're Zander and Stevie, not Zander….and Stevie. We're Zevie, forever and always."

I laugh at the nickname Kacey gave us and continue, "Neither of us can go an hour at the max without being attached by the hip. I can't live without you giving me lectures on how violence is never the answer or how you always pick food off of my plate because you know I can never finish. I can't live without you being a critic to every movie we see or you always putting too much butter on the popcorn. I can't live without you always fighting with me for the TV remote or you _always_ checking yourself out at my house when we're supposed to be studying. I can't live without your shoulder for my head to lay on or your body being my personal pillow. I can't live without hearing your ukulele every day or….I can't….I can't live without you, Z. If you died in that accident, my living soul would probably die with you. You can't leave me, Z. You just _can't_."

I turn my head around and see Zander's eyes closed. The universe just has to make him go to sleep when I'm about to tell him how I feel. _Great_. I lift up his left arm from around me and put it back on his side after I hop off. I put my hands on the hem of the blanket and lift it up to his shoulders. I smile as I look down at him, but I widen my eyes as I realize that his chest isn't popping up like it should when you're breathing. I put my hand on his left shoulder and shake him frantically.

"Zander, Zander! Robbins! I didn't go that deep for you to die on me! Z! Come on, _please_. What I said is true, I can't live without you!"

Before I could continue my hopeless rant, Zander quickly used his left hand to pull me down and crashed his lips to mine. My sadness and shock calm down as I close my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders. He leans back on his pillow and puts his right hand on my right cheek while his left and went on my back.

I pulled away when I realized where we were and whispered, "If you weren't injured and such a good kisser I would kill you for scaring me like that."

Zander chuckles and replies, "I can't leave you, Steves. Zevie, forever and always."

**I normally say I'm a troll at writing, which I am, but I actually like how this turned out! I'd give specific shout-outs for this story, but I don't want to miss anyone. So, if you even bothered to check this out, just imagine be giving you a virtual hug, high 5, and a huge thanks! Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story! 500 reviews is the most I've ever made on a story so this is going down in history! Again, thank you for following, favoriting (not even a word), reading, and reviewing! Be sure to review what you thought of this one-shot plus the whole 30 chaptered story, and look out for ABC For Grelson!(: **


End file.
